Twin Wishings
by DaRKaIsTAr
Summary: The story of a pair of twins who join Organization XIII. Life's good...except that they have a mission to fulfil which may reveal something better left secret. Their refusal to carry it out is only the start to a set of trials lying ahead. Review please!
1. O1 The Awakening

Ai: Hi guys! This is my first story, so I hope it's good! My english may not be very good so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, DiZ would be dead. You can trust me on that.

* * *

"Don't lose yourself in the darkness. If you do, your heart will be lost, and all your chance at a second life is determined by the power of your will. Pass, and a new adventure begins. Fail, and…"

Those were the words I had heard since I was young, and they were burned strongly inside my mind. I'd never have thought that I would have known the meaning behind these words, but I did now.

The darkness surrounded me in all directions and began to swallow me up, almost hungrily. I felt myself sink deeper and deeper into a never ending abyss. I lost consciousness, but not before feeling the hand of the person beside me being forcefully torn away from my grasp before I could even respond.

******

I could feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake roughly. "Hey, kid, wake up. Wake up!"

"Ra…!" I sat up with a jolt and found myself looking into a pair of bright green eyes. "Oh… Wrong person. Sorry."

"Took you long enough to wake up."

I blinked once and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a quiet place which seemed to be in the night and was full of tall dark buildings. And, in front of me, was a tall skinny man with fiery red hair spiking back and emerald green eyes with a tattoo of an upside down teardrop under each eye. His companion, on the other hand, was short and had brown hair and blue eyes. Both were dressed in a long black coat reaching their ankles.

I sat up from my position on the floor and dusted myself off. "You are…"

"Axel," the red-headed man said and pointed to his companion, "and this is Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Umm, yeah, I think so. I'm Claire. Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Before we answer, we've got a few suspicions about you, so I propose something. You see that huge white castle over there?" I nodded. "Right, if you manage to make it up there from where we are now in one piece, we'll answer your questions."

"Axel, I don't think…"

Axel snorted. "C'mon, Roxas, didn't you just say that you thought she was that too?"

I fumed. They were deliberately refraining from telling me anything, that much was obvious enough. But Axel's challenge didn't look that hard to me. I looked up at the castle mentioned. It wasn't all that far from here, in fact, I was sure that I could easily make it up there in a few minutes.

"Don't worry. It'll be easy enough. All I have to do is make it up to the castle, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be as easy as you think," Roxas said. "These things are going to be attacking you all the way." Just as he finished his sentence, a bunch of dark beings emerged from the shadows and leapt towards him. He summoned a weapon and dispatched them quickly enough, leaving me stunned.

Axel smirked. How infuriating. "So, good luck!" Following that, he and Roxas walked into a dark portal of some sort, which disappeared behind them.

I decided to take some course of action before I was attacked again, so I quickly pondered on what I could do. I could just keep running and avoid whatever monsters appeared, or I could actually fight them. But these options would be too energy-consuming for my liking, so I decided to use the idea which had suddenly struck me. I flexed my fingers.

"I hope this still works…"

******

I opened my eyes as my feet touched the ground, now at the entrance to the castle. Axel and Roxas were already there. I ran up to them.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"No, how did YOU get here so fast?"

"I don't need to tell you that. Okay, now answer my questions! You promised!"

"Okay, okay! We're gonna take you somewhere. There, there'll be someone who can explain things far better than we can. Are you fine with that?"

"Well, then hurry up!" I said impatiently.

Roxas raised his hand up and a black portal similar to the one before appeared. He beckoned for me to follow him into it, so I did. The next thing I knew, I was in a huge room surrounded by white walls with a balcony, from which a large moon in the shape of a heart was hanging form the sky. There was a man with long blue hair and an 'X'-shaped scar on his face dressed in the same clothes as Axel and Roxas in the room as well.

"Another Nobody?" the man asked.

"Yep."

The blue-haired man raised his hand in front of me. I wondered if he was going to summon that weird black portal again. But he didn't, because the next thing that happened was that my name appeared in big gold letters. Then, to my surprise, an 'X' was added to my name and the letters began to mix themselves up, and stopped.

"Calixre." the man said, referring to me.

"Ummm, no. It's Claire."

"As of now, that is no longer your name. Your new name is 'Calixre'."

"Could you pick something less weird for me ?"

"You don't get much of a choice in it," Axel suddenly said, causing me to jump violently. I had completely forgotten that he and Roxas were still there. "At most, we'll give you a nickname. 'Calix'. Okay, that's it. Got it memorized?"

"I like that much more. Fine with me."

The blue-haired man spoke up again. "So, what special abilities do you possess?"

I crossed my arms defiantly. "I don't feel like telling you that. I came here under the impression that I would be getting some answers to my questions, and not vice versa, so if I don't get some answers quick, then forget it. I'm outta here."

"Don't feel like talking, do you? Eight, take her to the prison. She can keep that boy company. Maybe the Superior will visit them later."

I found my wrist in a tight grip and looked up to see that it was Axel. "Come on now, move along," he said, dragging me forcefully towards a black portal which had appeared from nowhere.

I growled angrily. What was going on?! I came here to get answers and the next thing I know, I'm being forcefully dragged off to some kinda prison! Is this my unlucky day, or what?! "Axel, you big, big, BIG LIAR!!" I screamed. But it was ignored because the next thing that happened was that I was shoved to the floor and Axel vanished through the portal we had just been through.

I swore with every single vulgarity I had in my head and kicked the wall with all the strength I had. "Axel is such a big liar… if I ever get out of here, I'm going to kill him!!" I screamed again and gave the wall a final kick. Great, now my foot hurts. This is REALLY one of my unlucky days.

"Quit doing that, you woke me up!" a voice to my right complained.

I looked at the person who just spoke to see that he was sitting up. We stared at each other for a long time.

Then screamed. We were each looking at someone we knew very, VERY well.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And well, that's it for the first chapter! I'll post more chapters up as soon as I can, so please look out for it! Also, you see that Review button down there? Please click it. Come on, you know you want to! It's my first story, so make a girl happy, won't ya?

Also, I accept constructive critism and flames, as long as you have a proper basis for flaming, and not flaming just because you feel like being mean. If that's the case, then I say go screw. Oh oh, and if you have any ideas for my chapters, you can tell me about it and I'll try my best to see if I can fit it into the plot as well.


	2. O2 Join the Organization

Ai: And here comes the second chapter! I recieved a few reviews, which made me pretty happy. So thanks to all who reviewed! -Hands out cookies to reviewers- And keep it up, reviews have made my bad days turn glaringly bright on two occasions now! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did the first I would do was make sure none of Organization XIII died.

_

* * *

_

_"Quit doing that, you woke me up!" a voice to my right complained._

_I looked at the person who just spoke to see that he was sitting up. We stared at each other for a long time._

_Then screamed. We were each looking at someone we knew very, VERY well._

It was really hard not to scream when I was looking into the face of someone with slightly spiky rust-colored hair with two long pale green streaks running down either side of his face. His left eye was purple while his right eye was green and he was dressed in a long beige coat which he left unbuttoned over a white shirt covering his neck, dark blue pants down to his knees, black shoes with no socks and white fingerless gloves. Of a small build, he was more to me than just a random stranger. On his face was the same shock that was registered on mine.

"RAY-NII?!!"

"SIS?!!"

******

With what had just happened, it wasn't too long before we had started sharing our stories on how we had gotten here. Here, also known as the prison cell of some unknown world.

"And so, that was what had happened," I finished. "What about you?"

"What do you think?" my brother replied. "Pretty much the same as you. I was wondering how to escape outta this jail cell when I fell asleep and you came along. But, now that you're here, escaping shouldn't be too much of a problem. You can still use your special ability, can't you?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine, too. So? Are you ready to break outta this place?"

I nodded vigorously. "Totally! But, now that we're together again, we don't necessarily have to break out of the entire place, do we? We could just escape from this cell, then find someone who would actually listen to us." I rolled my eyes. "If such a person even exists in here. Besides, you know, we still have to…"

"Alright, alright, I understand… And you do have a point. Okay, we'll just get out of this crummy ol' cell, then we're off to look for the leader of this place, or something."

"Yes, sir!" I beamed, flashing a thumbs-up. "Leave it to Calix-chan! I'll get us out in a jiffy."

"That's the weird new name they gave you? Mine's Xyra. I still prefer 'Ray', anyway."

"Actually, it was 'Calixre', but since I didn't like it, Axel gave me that nickname. Now let me concentrate so I can actually get down to getting us outta here!" I held out my hands and began focusing my power, imagining getting out of the jail cell. "Okay, now…"

"Planning on going somewhere?"

I shrieked. And lost my concentration. Great, just great. There goes our only plan of escape. I whipped around to face a tall, heavily tanned man with long silver hair.

"Who are you, old man?" Ray and I asked at the same time.

"Am I supposed to find that offending?"

"I don't think you get the point. Old men have white hair."

"You have white hair. Therefore you are an old man."

"Such rude words, when I have come to get you out of here. I am Xemnas, the Superior. You do want to get out… don't you?"

"Why YES, if that wasn't obvious enough."

"'Superior'? Talk about narcissic."

Xemnas smirked. "But first, I think I would want some answers to my questions. No, rather, I should say that I should have some answers to my questions. Don't you think that is only right?"

Ray and I looked at each other. "We're not gonna have much of a choice in this, anyway, right?" we sighed. "Fine, we'll give you answers if you want them, but let us outta here first."

******

We were taken out of the prison and into a new room. It was as large as all the other rooms I had seen, and I was awed. Beside me, I knew Ray was feeling the same way as I was.

Xemnas stood in the middle of the room, leaving the two of us to stand in front of him. "First, some answers. I am curious as to why you look alike."

"Well… we're siblings. Twins. I'm the elder brother, and Cla… I mean, Calix is the younger sister."

"Twin Nobodies…?"

"Not quite. Even before turning into Nobodies, we were twins. We just turned into Nobodies at the same time. During our birth as Nobodies, we were separated, so we lost each other."

"I see… Then… Now, please kindly demonstrate to me your abilities."

"That…"

I tugged on Ray's sleeve. "Ray… Let's just do it."

My brother seemed to be considering it for a moment, then he nodded. "Fine. We'll show them to you."

I spoke up, "Ray's element is Earth, meant more for offense than anything else, so he has less elemental capabilities other than for battles. On the other hand, my element is that of Psychic, which is not very strong, but can perform more tasks, such as teleportation and mind-reading. And as part of our other abilities, we both possess two other powers from our country of the mages, the element of materialization and the rare ability to recognize and remember auras."

"Auras…"

"Yes. For example," I lit a small flame on the tip of my finger, "even though it is not our main element, we are able to utilize the element of fire proficiently. That is because we have seen it's aura before, remembered it and practiced using it. Using that ability, we have managed to master many elements."

"We can also imbue any element which we have mastered into our individual weapons," Ray continued for me as we summoned our weapons, my brother a large iron hammer, and me, a gray orb with four sharp blades attached to it in the North-South-East-West formation. "That way, our weapons get elemental power-ups."

"And that's about it. Anything else?"

Even though he wouldn't show it, I could tell that Xemnas was pleased with our abilities. Even then, what he said next was not something I had expected to hear.

"Yes… Join Organization XIII. Your abilities will be useful here."

That had completely taken the both of us back. We glanced at each other, as if asking the other what he thought. "Give us a while to think about it. We'll give you a reply soon."

At this, Xemnas seemed to be laughing silently. " No… I do not think you understand what I mean… You are not being given a choice in this… Either you join, or…" he trailed off.

Now this had us completely taken aback on a completely different level. If we refused him one more time, we would be killed, despite our abilities. "Nii-san…"

"Yeah, I know."

At this point, we had no chance to hesitate. We had come to this path, and we would walk down this path. Having something to fulfill in the Organization only gave us more reason to join.

"We'll join."

Xemnas, our new 'Superior', smiled. "Then, put these on," he said, holding out 2 cloaks identical to what everybody else wore in the Organization. As of one accord, Ray and I stretched out our hands and took a cloak each.

Now, there was no turning back. Our life in Organization XIII would begin.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And ta-dah!! The first two serious chapters are done, so now it can start living up to it's reputation as part of the Humor genre with funny chapters! From now on, most of the chapters will consist of as many funny scenes as I can think of, but I will also post up plot-advancing chapters. The funny chapters are there because bonds need to be built up between the twins and the rest of the Organization as it plays a pretty important role later on! -Wink-

So, to all my readers! Please give me some ideas for funny chapters! I have some ideas, but I doubt I can last very long without everyone's help! I will not critisise anyone's ideas, no matter what it is, and I will try my bestest best to put it up, so please don't let anything stop you!

The Review Button calls out for you to press it! Reviews very much make my day. And I failed a Math test I studied extremely hard for with flying colors today, so please cheer me up with some reviews! Thanks lots to all who do review!


	3. 03 A Mission!

Ai: Here comes the third chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews the previous chapter, but please don't stop reviewing! I feast on reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Roxas would never have been beaten by Riku and none of the 'kill Roxas' mess would have happened.

_

* * *

_

_Xemnas, our new 'Superior', smiled. "Then, put these on," he said, holding out 2 cloaks identical to what everybody else wore in the Organization. As of one accord, Ray and I stretched out our hands and took a cloak each._

_Now, there was no turning back. Our life in Organization XIII would begin._

It wasn't more than a few days after we had joined Organization XIII. The first few days, we had spent in training of our newly-gained abilities that came with being a Nobody. Opening dark portals, and the like. That, and our combat skills. We didn't do that badly for either. We had picked up the skills fairly quickly, and once we had mastered that, the rest came easy to us.

But Ray and I had decided that today would be different. Since we had both completed our trainings, we would spend the day exploring the place and getting to know the other members, seeing as we had not seen much of any of them around during our trainings.

We had plans for the day, that much was right. Except…

"Get up!!!" my brother screamed.

I groaned. "But, Ray-nii, I wanna sleep in a bit more."

"Get up now or I'll wrap you up in that damn blanket!!"

I ignored him and curled up deeper in my bed. I think I could actually hear the sound of my twin's patience snapping. And all I can say was that he fulfilled his threat. It took me a while after that to untangle myself from my wonderfully comfortable blanket. Sighing, I forced myself off my bed and started to pull on my Organization XIII uniform. It consisted of a pair of dark pants and a long black cloak over a plain top I wore underneath, complete with a pair of black gloves and boots. I looked at my white sleeveless top, orange vest, blue mini-skirt and sky-blue scarf hanging on the hook on the wall, then at my black shoes and white knee-high socks lying in a corner. Those were the clothes I had worn the day I had joined the Organization. I pouted. Why couldn't I wear those instead of this cloak?! I mean, the cloak wasn't bad, but I would have preferred to be able to choose what I would have wanted to wear.

Once I had finished changing, I dragged my heavy body over to the mirror and started to comb my slightly longer than shoulder length rust-colored hair down. My hair had two long pale purple streaks on either side of my face in it as well, and I was proud of it. Picking up a green ribbon from the table, I started to tie my hair in a small upper-left ponytail with it, all the while looking at my eyes. My left eye was green and my right eye was purple in color, exactly opposite from my brother. Checking my reflection in the mirror and satisfied with how the twelve-year-old girl who stared back looked, I ran over to the doorway of my brother's and my shared room, where Ray was already there, ready and waiting for me. At first, we were supposed to have separate rooms just next to each other, but a few hours of protests and the weighing of pros and cons of which 'pros' won did the trick, and we now had a shared room. Ray and I had always slept in the same room for as long as we could remember, keeping each other company at night, and there was no way we were going to break that habit just because we had joined the Organization. Ray-nii pushed the door open and started to walk out slowly, and I fell into step beside him. He sighed. "I can't believe I still have to wake you up in such as violent manner everyday, and we've been doing this for years now."

"Just think of it as being part of your necessary daily schedule."

"It IS part of my necessary daily schedule, because if I don't wake you up, you'd continue sleeping and never wake up, you lazy pig. Y'know, we could have just used a dark portal to get to the breakfast table. We've been doing that for the past few days…"

I waved his words away. "Nahh… We won't learn to navigate our way around the castle that way. Besides, we have more than enough time to get to the kitchen before breakfast. We get up a full hour before everyone else does, so let's just take our time to find the kitchen. It can't be all that hard…"

-One hour later-

"You were saying what about this being easy again?! We're now lost and very, very late!!"

"Hang on a bit, bro! We're near to it now, I just know it! I'll find it in a few mintues from now. And I didn't say it would be easy, I said that it couldn't be all that hard. Besides, we're not 'lost'… we're merely in a place we don't want to be." Alas, my wise words fell on deaf ears for my dear twin brother proceeded to open a dark portal and forcefully pull me into it by grabbing ahold of my hood, muttering something like, "Based on all my past experiences, your 'few minutes' is the equivalent of 'a few years', and we're lost when I darned well say we are!"

******

At the breakfast table, it wouldn't take much of an idiot to realize that most of the other thirteen members were either conversing with someone else they got along well with, or just remaining very silent and concentrating on their food. Ray and I could only sit at our respective places beside each other, him to my right, awkwardly. The previous few days were so jammed packed with so many various trainings that we hadn't even been able to sit down and eat our meals slowly, never mind talking to anyone else, so the current situation's awkwardness hit us like two brick walls to the face. I mean, yeah, knew everyone's names and ranks, and vice versa, but other than that, we didn't know much else about them and they knew even less about us!

"Uhh… hey…?"

At the sound of that, my head whipped around to face the direction of the voice, my right, my eyes sparkling with gratitude toward the person who had spoken to us.

"Good morning, Demyx-senpai!" Ray-nii and I greeted merrily in unison.

"Um, good morning to you to, I guess. You're twins, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the elder twin brother, Xyra, but I prefer to be called 'Ray'. That's my sister, and she's Calixre, but she would rather be called 'Calix'. Nice to meet you."

To our extreme pleasure, our conversations continued throughout the rest of our breakfast. I mentally cheered. Yeah! One step closer to our goal of getting to know everyone! Demyx very kindly offered to introduce some of the other members to us, so we agreed with enthusiasm and allowed him to take us to the lounge. There were only two people there, and I couldn't see very well due to my height, but they looked very familiar to me.

"Okay, guys, these are Ray and Calix. Ray and Calix, these are Axel and Roxas. Say hi."

I stared at Axel's face, and he did the same. Yep, all too familiar people. With surprising calmness, I walked over to Axel, jumped as high as I could and delivered a powerful kick to his head. Calix-chan's super awesome kick attack, right to the face!! To be honest, I found it amazing that he even survived. I highly doubted that he would be able to avoid a massive headache for the next few days, though. Thumbs-up! Everyone else's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU DAMN BRAT?!!" Axel roared.

I dusted my hands. "Take that as thanks for throwing me into a prison, yeah. You want s'more of that?" A large book appeared in my hand. "Look: 'A Hundred and One ways to Completely Annihilate Your Enemy'. I'm gonna follow every single suggestion in here, one for every day, got it? Let's see how long you can survive."

"HOW LONG ARE YOU EVEN GONNA HARBOUR A SINGLE GRUDGE?!!"

"Big words coming from the person who was throwing someone in a prison, and not the one being thrown in. And may I add, for no reason whatsoever."

A dark portal suddenly appeared between the two of us, and I leapt backwards in surprise. Someone stepped out of it and removed his hood.

"Xigbar-senpai," Ray said respectfully. I blinked once, then followed my brother.

"So you guys know each other? I guess that makes things easier. Axel, you and the new recruits are going on a mission to Pride Lands together. The Superior wants you three to leave as soon as possible."

"Why am I going on a mission with this fool here?!" Axel and I shouted at the same time and pointed at each other, glaring.

Ray sighed. "If looks could kill, the both of you would be lying dead on the ground right now, foaming at the mouth."

I flinched slightly. "Not a very pleasant image," I muttered.

"C'mon dudes, you're still too inexperienced to go on a mission by yourself, so Axel is going along to show you the ropes and how to do a mission properly."

I crossed my arms and fumed silently. Looks like I don't have much of a say in it, huh?

Ray looked at me and nodded, as if reading my thoughts. Okay… so he was, but that was because I was projecting my thoughts to him.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, "but only this time!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

TapTapTap goes the sound of me typing the fourth chapter! XD

Come on we can do way better! Right?!!!

-Awaits response eagerly-

Come on, reviews aren't all that hard to do! And although I've got the fourth chapter all planned out (actually it's about the mission...), I'll need new ideas to make the story better! You can play a part in the making of this story! The Review Button promises cookies to all who review! Yummy yummylicious cookies! You can even choose your flavour of cookies!


	4. 04 Battle in the Pride Lands

Ai: WOW. Two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself YAY! XD ENJOY THE FOURTH CHAPTER, BROUGHT TO YOU BY DaRKaIsTAr!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the Jiminy Journal would never have called Demyx weak. I lost to him more times than I did to Sephiroth.

_

* * *

_

_"C'mon dudes, you're still too inexperienced to go on a mission by yourself, so Axel is going along to show you the ropes and how to do a mission properly."_

_I crossed my arms and fumed silently. Looks like I don't have much of a say in it, huh?_

_Ray looked at me and nodded, as if reading my thoughts. Okay… so he was, but that was because I was projecting my thoughts to him._

_"Fine," I said reluctantly, "but only this time!"_

Touchdown to the Pride Lands! I felt my feet touch the ground, but something didn't feel quite right. I looked at my hands and found… Huh? Paws?!!! "Nii-san, what's this all a…"

There was a pause as I took in my brother's current appearance. He was a small lion cub, and his fur was the same color as his hair would normally be. His two green streaks of hair were now running down the skin, I mean fur on his forelegs, and on his neck, wrists and ankles were purple metallic chokers. He was barely recognizable, in short. In fact, the only reason I recognized him was by his different colored eyes. "Nii-san… You're so cute."

An small anger vein appeared on lion cub Ray's head. "Don't call me that. And I could say the same thing to you." Say, he was right. From what I could see of myself, I looked pretty similar to him. But then again, we were twins. The only difference, in fact, as far as I could tell, was that the streaks on my forelegs were purple and that the metallic chokers on me were green.

I waved my right paw around. "We're not supposed to be showing these to other people, aren't we? And we worked so hard to conceal them," I said, referring to the chokers on us.

Ray shrugged. "No choice now, I guess. We'll hafta live with it. At least we can try to conceal them as much as possible when we can."

There was the sound of shuffling to our left, and we spun around to see… We gulped. A great big lion. Big, like maybe two times our size. That big.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting someone?!"

"…Uhh, bro? Is that AXEL?!!"

******

It was. And come to think of it, Axel's lion fur was red, red, red, much like his hair. Still, who would have guessed that we would turn into animals? Not Ray and I, anyway. We had never traveled to different worlds before.

"Umm, so what's our mission all about, fool?"

"Shut up, you're puny and annoying."

I kicked one of Axel's legs hard.

"OWW! I don't think girls are supposed to be so rough, are they?!"

"Take that as another lesson learnt for the day, 'cuz they are. So what is the mission about, or do I have to kick you again before you answer me?"

Axel growled. "Under population of lesser Nobodies in this world."

There was a blank look on Ray's and my face.

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Look, we control lesser Nobodies, right? I hope that you at least know that. If there are too many Heartless and too little Nobodies in a single world, then…"

The blank look on our faces was replaced by and even more so one.

"Forget it. You'll understand eventually. Now follow me." With that, Axel leapt forward and bounded towards the huge cliff in front of us, far off in the distance.

Ray's mouth fell open at Axel's speed. Uh, okay, so did mine. "Let's get going, we're gonna lose him at this rate. I can hardly see him anymore." Taking a deep breath, I started running as fast as I could possibly manage, my twin right behind me. To our delight, despite the huge difference in distance between Axel and us, it wasn't more than a few minutes before we caught up to him. When we finally stopped running, we were already at the top of the cliff, from which we could practically see the whole of the Pride Lands. "Nice…"

"Enough of that. Okay, look here. This is important."

We tore our eyes away from the excellent view and focused them on Axel. He was opening a dark portal.

"We're done with our mission already?"

"Shut up and watch." A large group of Dusks emerged from the dark portal and scattered, escaping to wander throughout the entire world. The portal closed and vanished right after that. "That's what you're supposed to do when you get missions like that. Let a few lesser Nobodies run free in the world, and you're done. Now let's get outta here. Being on a mission together with you is hard to bear with."

"I'm choosing to ignore your insulting my sister, not because you're right, but more like because…" There was a loud rumbling sound, like someone or something really, REALLY huge, and by the sound of it, was coming closer and closer towards us. "…I need you alive to tell me what that thing is," Ray said, as a gigantic shadow fell over us.

It almost felt good to hear Axel fall silent for once.

"You've got two choices right now. Pick one. Only one, got it memorized?"

"Uh, the first choice, whatever that is."

"Okay, get your weapons out now, 'cuz you're gonna fight that thing behind you."

The question of what was behind us was easily solved. It was a Heartless which looked very much like a gigantic horse-y… thing with some kind of monkey riding on top of it. Drops of sweat rolled down my face. "Gah! Are we really supposed to fight that thing?!"

"You picked the option which was 'fight', so yes." Axel already had his weapon out, and was gripping it in his mouth. It was weird seeing him only use one chakram, as he normally used two, but I guess it would be pretty difficult to hold two when you don't have any hands. If that's the case… I looked over at my brother. It would be even harder for him to actually wield his hammer, judging by the size of it. Sure enough, after a while of trying, he eventually gave up and chose to just rely on his Earth element. It was enough for me, though. I summoned five of my weapons, which I called 'Blades', and allowed them to hover around me using my Psychic element. My brother looked at me weirdly. What? There was no rule saying that I couldn't summon more than one. He shrugged and turned to face the gigantic Heartless again.

"Just for the sake of asking, what was the second choice that we were given?"

"To fight."

"In other words, the two options were the same?"

"Yep."

Ray's eye twitched. "I hate you."

Shrugging slightly, Axel said, "Whatever. Let's go."

We launched into battle. It was a ferocious one, and not much else could describe it. Leaping onto it's back, I unleashed a flurry of attacks on it, attempting to do as much damage as I could to it. Meanwhile, Ray was making good use of his element by summoning pillars of earth to trap the Heartless and damage it whenever he could. And as much as I hated to admit it, Axel wasn't that bad either. Truth be told, he obviously had more experience in things like this, so it was natural that he knew its weak spots and were attacking them savagely. It was a long and tough battle where none of us certainly walked away unscathed, but our hacking and slashing away at it sure eventually did the trick.

"Now… The finishing blow!!" we all yelled out at the same time and each pounded it with our individual strongest attacks. The Heartless let out a cry and the earth started to shake violently. Unprepared for it, I was thrown off its back and onto the ground, where all wind was knocked out of me. I was stunned to realize that the fallen Heartless was beginning to fall on me. It was obvious that if it did, I would be crushed and that would instantly be the end of me. Yup, goodbye to my life.

I panicked and tried to teleport myself out of the situation, but knew that it wouldn't be possible to do so. Concentrating and building up enough energy to teleport would take too much time, I realized as my certain doom neared. My muscles tensed as they anticipated my death.

But… It didn't happen? The next thing I knew, I was being dropped to the ground from a short distance, and I most certainly wasn't dead. That must have meant that I was pulled away from harm's way in time.

"Now don't say that I don't take care of my comrades," Axel said grumpily.

"Eh?"

Ray ran up to me, looking very much relieved. "Axel dragged you out of the way just before it fell on you," he explained.

"Ohh… Thanks, Axel. You've got my respect now! Whatever happened before never happened." I beamed.

"You optimistic weirdo."

An anger vein appeared on my face. " That's mean."

Axel sighed. "Whatever. Let's get back to the castle."

* * *

Author's Notes:

YAY IT'S DONE! XD By the way, the Heartless mentioned in here is refering to the Groundshaker Heartless which appeared in the Pride Lands in the game.

REVIEWS PLEASE! COOKIES ARE ON OFFER!! PRESS THE HAPPY REVIEW BUTTON!!

Now I'll need some ideas for new chapters! PLEASE CONTRIBUTE YOUR IDEAS!! All ideas are very much accepted, really!


	5. 05 How to Survive Psychoes

Ai: Sorry that I took so long to post up a new chapter. . But that was because my mom locked up my computer room for DAYS so I couldn't type the chapter out. For some reason though, the door was unlocked today. So... XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Roxas wouldn't have fused with Sora and they'd be friends! PHYSICALLY! Uh, anyone understand what I'm talking about here?

* * *

_Axel sighed. "Whatever. Let's get back to the castle."_

"Care to explain what you are doing here…?"

"Uhh, uhh," I stuttered. Looking at my brother, it was obvious that he had to idea how to respond to that either. Well, if that's the case, there was only one thing left to do. "SCATTERRRRRRRRRR!!" I yelled and we both dashed away in different directions. But that was okay. We would be able to find each other again with no difficulty.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

I snorted mentally. Really, people these days don't have a lot of common sense. If I stopped right there just because I was ordered to, then what would even be the point of running away? Jeez.

******

Like I said, my brother found me again easily enough. Giving each other a high-five, as if congratulating the other on having accomplished such a wonderful escape, we flopped down to the ground behind a wall where we would not be seen to discuss our circumstances.

We were in school. That's right, SCHOOL. S-C-H-O-O-L. And here I thought I would be rid of school forever the moment I became a Nobody. Not that the Superior had sent us to school or anything. I don't believe he had even thought of that. But, he most certainly hadn't considered the fact that sending us out on missions in the morning would make people suspect that we were playing truant from school.

-Flashback-

"Our mission is at Twilight Town, right. Okay, we're here!" Ray said. Due to the heat, we were wearing our regular clothes, and not our Organization cloak. "This should be easy enough." Following what Axel had taught us in our previous mission, we were starting to open a dark portal, when…

"Hey, you, kids! Yes, you two over there! What do you think you're doing?" A large and burly man called out from a few feet away. We swear he was not there just a few seconds before. "Do you know what time it is now? You should be in school!"

"WHAAA?! NO, NO, NO, you've got it all wrong! We weren't even sent to school!"

The man shook is head as he walked over. "Kids these days, talking back to others and playing truant from school as well. Did your parents even try to raise you properly? Your school isn't all that far from here. As a good citizen, I cannot just sit back and do nothing while I witness two young kids skipping school intentionally!" Grabbing our arms, he started to drag us to… SOMEWHERE!

"NOOOOOO!" My brother and I screamed together. We most certainly could use our abilities to get ourselves out of the sticky situation, but we were ordered not to show our abilities in public in case we drew too much attention to ourselves.

******

To our horror, we quickly found ourselves looking at the dreaded school. The man had most certainly brought us to school. To make things worse, he was telling a teacher who was at the school gate that we were skipping school.

LIES, LIIIIIIEEES!!!!!!!! I screamed mentally. WE'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THIS FILTHY SCHOOL IN OUR ENTIRE LIVES!!! And it was the truth. Except the filthy part. That was an insult. The teacher thanked the foolish man for bringing us here and the man walked off, humming. I made a mental note to torture that man one day before burning down his entire house and letting him moan in the fiery pits of hell. We had bigger things to worry about first, though. The teacher towered over us, screeching about our lack of discipline and what-not. Then, she started picking on us for dying our hair at our young age. My eye twitched. Okay, okay, I admit that many people have doubted the fact that that was our natural hair color, what with the different colored streaks and all, so I can forgive that. But using that excuse to attempt to drag us off to the hair stylist to have it, quoted, 'dyed back to its original color!', was too much.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled angrily. To hell with what the Superior said, that woman was gonna DIE! I was just about to unleash a great big fire in all its full glory on her with a Fire element when I was grabbed by the shoulders by Ray in a frantic attempt to restrain me. Now the foolish teacher was really miffed. Using what had just happened as a new excuse, she started to berate us heatedly on my lack of respect for others. I wondered if she was digging her own grave intentionally.

To my poor brother's relief, another teacher came along and decided to let us off the hook if we promised never to play truant ever again. To say that I was hostile to her would be quite the understatement, but how many times would I have to say it?! WE. WERE. NOT. SENT. TO. SCHOOL!!

We were taken to some strange class, which was weird, 'cuz since our names were obviously not on the name list, so they could not have known which class we were in. We managed to endure what was left of the lesson before we rushed out like two maniacs when the bell for Break rang. The first thing we did was to attempt to escape the crazy school. It would be to be expected. And that was how we found ourselves in that situation. The moment we reached the school gates, the mad teacher who had scolded us earlier suddenly popped out from nowhere, causing us to jump and stop in our tracks. I'll bet she was waiting for us to appear. Maybe she was paid to guard the school gate, and not to teach.

"You again?" she said menacingly.

Ray gulped hard. "Uh oh," I said, voicing his thoughts out aloud. He nodded. I didn't need to read his mind to know that that was what he was thinking. It was kinda obvious.

-End Flashback-

"I'll bet that teacher broke out from the mental institute."

"Don't all teachers?"

"Well, yeah." My brother groaned. "Great, now everyone's gonna wonder what's taking us so long to return to the castle. I hope they'll send someone out to search for us."

A light bulb flashed over my head. "And this is the part where I'm supposed to say 'Eureka!'. I've got a plan. We'll go to somewhere where no one can see us, then we'll get out of here using a…"

"Using a what?"

I banged my head against the wall by accident due to the shock of it all. It throbbed. I winced and tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Damnit, stop stalking us!!" Ray said, freaked out. He took hold of my wrist and began running at what could only be described as 'at the speed of light', pulling me along with him. Yep, definitely freaked out. Who wouldn't be if a teacher had been stalking you at school, as if hunting you down like prey?!

"Can't we just break the rule for once?" I asked the moment my headache had cleared up. "If not, we're never gonna get outta this mess."

"Let's just shake that teacher off first." Easier said than done, though. Even though the teacher was wearing high-heeled shoes, she was moving pretty easily. Maybe she did this everyday as a daily routine. I wouldn't put that bet away so soon. Ray let go off my wrist and we ran side by side as fast as we could possibly go, all the time thinking of a way to get out of the sorry excuse for a school we were effectively trapped in. Looking back occasionally to check whether that… that… FREAK was still there was perhaps more horrifying than anything else. Um, take a guess why.

"RAY-NII, THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" My brother scratched his cheek, like how he always did when he was really, really deep in thought. Then he looked up and snapped his fingers. I heaved a sigh of relief. I knew that look. "Okay, Cal, I've got an idea. We're gonna hafta break a few rules, but if we can execute it perfectly, no one's gonna know what went on."

"Right-o!"

"I'm opening a dark portal right now, about a short distance from here. Start focusing your energy. When I give the command, you're gonna teleport us right in front of the portal, then we'll jump in. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" I closed my eyes, but kept running, trusting my brother to keep me running in a straight line.

"Soon… Okay, NOW!"

My eyes flew open, and we disappeared and reappeared in a completely new location. The dark portal was already ready and swirling in front of us. As if on cue, my brother and I dropped to the floor and used our hands to propel ourselves forward and into the portal. Shooting out of it and into a familiar large, white room, we performed a forward roll to end the stunt. Pulling ourselves to our feet, we sure were glad to be back in the Castle That Never Was.

"Oh yeah! We're finally free of that psycho!" I cheered, jumping and punching a fist into the air. My fist hit someone on the face. Big sweat drop. "Um, I didn't do anything. Right, that's it. Nothing happened."

"Is hitting me in one way or another part of your daily schedule?!"

"Heya there, Axel-senpai. Hey, look at it this way, at least no matter what I do to you now, I respect you enough to call you 'senpai'."

"Sis, I don't think that's it, man… A-Anyway, consider our mission a failure. Why wasn't anyone sent out to look for us? We were incredibly late, after all."

"I managed to convince everyone else that you guys would manage to come back somehow. It was lucky that they didn't ask how long I thought you guys would take to return."

I materialized a sword and stabbed at Axel, missing his head by inches. Yes, I missed on purpose. Stop asking. My eyes lit up with an evil glint. My brother… had a pistol. Well, whatever works for him.

"In other words, you were hoping we wouldn't return, right…?"

Axel barely escaped with his life by the time we were done with him. As a matter of fact, the only thing that stopped us from really killing him was because Xemnas came along and told us personally that if we DID kill Axel, he would personally turn us both into Dusks. Yikes.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Come on people! I hardly got any reviews despite the fact that I posted 2 chapters in one day one week ago! Uhh, one week ago... Oh my goshness. Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for such a long time.

And and and, I'm REALLY gonna need ideas for a new chapter! I'm running dry! Like a... a... DRY SPONGE YEAH! Sososo PLEASE CONTRIBUTE YOUR IDEAS! ONEGAISHIMASU!

If you review, you get cookies! If you review AND contribute an idea, you get cookies, milk, AND your name announced for the source behind the idea!


	6. 06 Guess Who Pranked You

Ai: The computer room was re-locked up again so sorry for taking so long. I say that we should always take whatever chances are thrown at us. The room was open today, so I took that chance and started typing at the speed of light. Aren'tcha proud of me? XD Just joking. Not about the first part though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I would make the game reveal what everyone's names before they became Nobodies were! 'Everyone' meaning Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene!

* * *

"_In other words, you were hoping we wouldn't return, right…?"_

_Axel barely escaped with his life by the time we were done with him. As a matter of fact, the only thing that stopped us from really killing him was because Xemnas came along and told us personally that if we DID kill Axel, he would personally turn us both into Dusks. Yikes._

I passed a piece of paper with large, messy writing on it to my brother. Yes, my writing. Is there a problem with something? He read it, then looked at me, as if to check whether I was serious about it. "Cal, you sure you wanna go through with THIS? If we're caught, we're dead."

I placed my hands on my hips and gave a cocky smile. "Hey, bro, what do you take me for? Do I look the type to get caught doing a bunch of easy pranks like these? You think too lowly of me. We've been doin' this together since we could walk and talk. Easier pranks, no doubt, but hey, we all grow smarter. As long as you're in this with me, it'll be fine."

"And if I say I don't want to be…?"

Now I knew he would say that. But no worries. He always did. "The thing is, you wouldn't say that. I know you well enough. Waddya' expect? I'm your twin, and have been for twelve years to boot."

Ray frowned. "Fine, you've got me there. It's not that I don't have any confidence in your pranking skills, and the success rate of them, but why are you always dragging me into them? And this time, we've gotta carry out thirteen consecutive pranks in succession, or we're gonna get caught and…" He ran a finger across his throat and made a slicing sound.

I flapped his concern aside with a hand. "It's all under control with me around. Like I said, you think too lowly of me. I'm not the type of lousy prankster who gets caught on every single prank. In fact, we only get 'caught' when we confess to our dastardly deeds. And with you as my wonderful assistant, things'll go even smoother," I said, taking the paper back from my brother and leading him to our first.. Uhh… target. I read off the piece of paper, grinning evilly. Oh, how everyone would wonder who had pranked them. And they would never know! MWA HA HA HA HA!!

"So, who do we start with?"

"Start small, bro. Always start small. That is the key to success. Guess who."

"Poor Roxas-senpai…" Ray said almost pitifully, shaking his head.

******

"Okay… the plan is called 'Operation: Ice cream'. Got it?" I said, reading the details of the prank off the paper to make sure that everything would be according to plan.

"Code?"

"'Cuz if someone finds this sheet of paper before all our plans are complete, one, our plans would be busted, and two, WE would be busted. Codenames not only ensures that no one will have any ideas what our plans are about, it's also our 'insurance' to prevent us from being caught. See, look," I showed the paper to Ray, "I've written our names down here too, in case someone finds the paper. After this, we'll just hafta pretend that we got pranked too. Genius. Now help me with this." I had an ice cream mould with me, and a small wooden stick. The mould was filled with water I had gotten from a tap. "Do ya have any blue food dye, or something?" Ray shook his head, but materialized a small bottle of it up and handed it to me.

"Here."

"Thanks." I took it from him and slowly emptied the contents of the bottle into the mould. I stirred the stick around it to mix the water and the blue food dye together, then held the stick in the centre of the mould. "Now freeze it. We want popsicles."

A small snowflake appeared near my brother's fingertip, followed by more, all the time a strong chill blowing. Slowly but surely, I could see the water freezing until it was exactly how I wanted it.

"Okay, that's 'nuff." Slowly removing the popsicle from the mould, I threw it into a cooler pack Roxas-senpai kept in his room, containing all the sea-salt ice cream he had. The result would be beautiful. He eats the popsicle, wonders why it's not salty/ sweet at all, which causes him to think all his taste buds died. Nice. I made sure that it was in such a position that it would definitely be the next popsicle he took, then signaled to Ray and we both portaled out.

******

"I don't really like this operation name, but… Operation: Insulation."

The plan was pretty easy. Sneak in. That was probably more dangerous then what would happen to us if we were revealed to be the masterminds behind all the pranks. Luckily, with a carefully-planned… plan, the very moment we were executing the prank, Larxene-senpai wouldn't be in her room. Well, duh. Sadly, we had to be fast, because she would return in like, one hour's time. So this plan had to be well-rehearsed. And it was. We had materialized some sort of thin rubber lining even before entering her room, and the plan was to layer it into the insides of all her Organization cloaks, gloves, boots… the works. The lining would be so thin that she wouldn't even know that it was there. Well, until… And even then, she probably wouldn't guess that the rubber lining was there. So when she puts on her cloak and needs to use her electricity, the rubber pretty much snuffs it out. If we were lucky, she would run about screaming that her powers had faded. Which I actually highly doubted she would do. Lots of luck, people, lots of luck. That would be an interesting sight.

"Done. Next up…"

******

"Marluxia-senpai. Poor guy. He's probably gonna get hit the worst compared to all the other pranks we're executing. Blame it on his passion for flowers." I made a disgusted face. "Now that's not what a man of the Organization should be obsessed with."

"You're really gonna do that?!" Ray asked, pointing at the folded piece of paper. Hey, I couldn't possibly be holding it all the time while carrying out our pranks, now could I? And papers are best folded when in pockets.

"Call it a lack of better plans."

"Now we're gonna sound more like tormentors than pranksters," my brother groaned.

"Hey, hey, c'mon, if we don't get caught, he's not gonna know who did it anyways. For all we know, he might just think that his carnivorous plants ate all the other ones up. He might even think that they, I dunno, evolved or something from carnivorous plants to vegetarian plants. Now that'll be good. We would be doing him a favor and making him happy. Well… if he can even feel happy."

Now Ray didn't look very convinced, but you can't really blame him considering the fact that I made it up on the spot and that he was my twin. Sometimes twins don't really need to be psychics to know what the other is thinking.

We had to be really careful while in Marluxia-senpai's flower garden. I believe I just mentioned why. Carnivorous plants, yep, that's right. And these plants don't just eat insects, they eat other… stuff too. I think you get why we had to be so careful already. Other than that, the plan was pretty easy. Not to mention evil, but I guess we can't all be choosers. Get in, destroy all the plants except the carnivorous ones (hey, we wanted to keep as many of our limbs as we could while it was still possible!), leave a few miserable remains on the ground, destroy all evidence that two young Nobodies called Ray and Calix were there, then get out super quick.

We did just that. Beautiful.

******

Maths formula: Luxord-senpai equals next target. The plan: sneak in (again), then start thrashing all his cards, dice and all. The problem: he would be in his room all day. No worries. We could solve that. Freeze time. There. After that, we could create as much havoc as we wanted, which was what we were going to do anyway, and he wouldn't even know we were there.

We had already remembered the aura for the element of time, so we stopped time before portaling in. Except something that was NOT in my plans happened. You ask what. The answer is that LUXORD-SENPAI WAS NOT FROZEN.

"You're not going to freeze me with that low level time freeze."

… Okay… I totally forgot that he wielded the element of time… Shoot. We're dead. Unless! It was a good thing Ray knew what to do. But then again, we had been doing this for years.

"We haven't mastered the element of time yet," he replied almost sulkily. "So we don't know how to freeze people very well yet."

"One thing we DO know very well, though, is mind-wiping, which is what is gonna happen right now to you," I continued, releasing just enough psychic energy for a short mind-wipe. "Kiss your memories of this entire conversation good-bye."

Then we fled. We weren't planning to stick around anymore after what had just happened. One plan failed, boo. But at least we still had quite a few more victims.

"How strong was the mind-wipe?"

"Not very. All he'll remember of our time-freeze is that we were running loose in the castle, randomly freezing time just for the fun of it all."

"Sounds good to me. Anything as long as he doesn't remember us breaking and entering by force. I still have plenty of things left that I wish to do before I die."

******

The rest of our plans went superbly. Perfecto. And it's not like me to normally use these kind of words, so you can imagine how REALLY perfectly they went. The results were equally wonderful, if not better. Throw in two kids who pretended to be pranked as well, but were in reality the ones behind the pranks, and were all the while mentally laughing hard enough to cry, but remaining quiet until they were alone in their room, and you get one very confused Organization XIII.

Oh, but you know another thing that was completely unexpected, except this time in a good way? There was the only one person who apparently didn't get pranked, and that was Luxord-senpai, so… I think you get my drift.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I was kinda running outta ideas for pranks, so I'm sorry that the chapter was sorta... ya know, cut short. If I can more ideas, I'll try posting up another chapter on pranking again. Who knows, maybe next time I'll rope in more accomplices in crime.

Next chapter will probably be kinda serious, due to the fact that I'm running outta ideas for funny chapters and that a new idea for a serious chapter suddenly decided to wham itself into my face while I was walking to school a few days ago.

Okay, and I'm gonna set a small target. It's easy and achievable, seriously! 10 reviews until the next chapter, how's that?! Uhh no, I don't mean I want 10 new reviews, although if that happened I would go crazy from happiness. What I mean is that let's try to hit a total of 10 reviews for now. It's not that hard. All we hafta do is get 3 more reviews. Now that's not too much to ask for from a young writer, now is it? So come on now and press the review-hungry review button over there below this message! It calls out to you! It's begging to be clicked!

PS: PLEASE CONTIBUTE IDEAS!!! x You want more funny chapters don'tcha? Or even serious chapters! 'Two heads are better than one', you've heard of that, now haven't you? Well I say 'Writer head plus reviewers head equals better story than one'!!! Giving me ideas is like dropping money into a donation tin to me!


	7. 07 The Point of No Return

Ai: The first chapter with a real plot since chapter 4! More is revealed about Ray and Calix, so I hope you enjoy! AND REVIEW! I didn't get any reviews at all for the previous chapter! By the way, I think the previous chapter was some sorta screwed? The recap of what happened in the fifth chapter was at the BOTTOM, and even after I moved it to the top and it looks ok in my live preview, nothing changed when I viewed it as a reader. So if it IS messed up, then I apologize for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, when Kairi saw Riku in his Ansem form, she would have started screaming and whacking him. I don't hate Riku, (he's ok) but I think that if that happened, it would have had me rolling about on the floor in laughter.

* * *

_The rest of our plans went superbly. Perfecto. And it's not like me to normally use these kind of words, so you can imagine how REALLY perfectly they went. The results were equally wonderful, if not better. Throw in two kids who pretended to be pranked as well, but were in reality the ones behind the pranks, and were all the while mentally laughing hard enough to cry, but remaining quiet until they were alone in their room, and you get one very confused Organization XIII._

_Oh, but you know another thing that was completely unexpected, except this time in a good way? There was the only one person who apparently didn't get pranked, and that was Luxord-senpai, so… I think you get my drift._

I was back in the past. A memory. A tall young man with short brown hair was talking to me. He was lightly dressed in pale blue armor and had a sharp sword strapped to his side. One would think that he was unable to feel any emotions at all from the way he spoke, but I knew better. He was merely very good at masking his emotions. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could feel the hatred emanating from him. Directed towards me, and towards my brother. Then I woke up.

I sat up with a jolt, trying to calm myself down. "A dream," I told myself, "it's only a dream." But I knew that it would be too good to be true if it were just a dream alone. With my psychic abilities, being able to see the future in your dreams came with the pack. For both good and bad futures. This would be one of those cases with a bad one. I rubbed my left eye, wondering whether to wake my brother up to tell him what I had dreamed of, then decided to do so the next morning. After all, there was no way to tell when the dream would happen. For all we knew, it could happen ten years from now. But one thing was certain. Our lives wouldn't be all fun and joy when THAT man came.

******

The next morning, after breakfast, I made sure no one else was around before pulling my brother aside. Telling him of what I had dreamt the previous night, I could tell that he was worried too. We both knew something was going to happen soon. And we did not like it.

"He's going to arrive here soon. And when he does, we're gonna have a big problem on our hands."

"He's not going to let us escape as easily as we did the last time. We may have surprised him then, but he'll be more wary now. We'll have to come up with a proper plan."

"Yeah."

For the next few days, we kept our guard up at all times, but nothing happened. No one came at all. I was almost starting to think that my dream was just a regular one. Talk about wishful thinking. The very same day I had hoped for that, HE came.

The day started normally. We weren't assigned any missions, so Ray and I decided to just spend some time exploring the World That Never Was. Not to long after…

"It's good to see you again, Ray, Claire. How long has it been? A few months, maybe?"

I spun around. And it was then that my worst fears were realized. The man I had dreamt of was standing a short distance away from us, smiling. I growled and summoned two of my Blades, one in each hand, and fell into my battle stance, a half-crouch. Judging from how well we knew the man, he wouldn't be letting us go just like that, at least not without a fight. Beside me, Ray was also holding his hammer. The smile on the man's faced fell.

"Now, are you sure that it is polite to be so rude to your older brother? I have merely come to ask you to return with me back to our home world… after all, I don't believe that you should fulfill your duties as a prince and princess… is that not only right? Father misses you and hopes that you will return home. He says that if you do so quietly this time, he will let you off lightly."

My eyes fell to the ground. That… would be nice. But we couldn't go back anymore. From the time we threw away our statuses as a prince and princess, there was absolutely no way we could even hesitate about our actions.

"We… won't go back," Ray said almost sadly, but his voice was firm.

Our brother's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"We won't go back!" I screamed. "No one really misses us back home, anyway! They claim to, but in reality, all of them hate us. And we're not the younger siblings you know us as anymore. We're no longer Ray or Claire."

"That's Xyra and Calixre to you!!" A large pillar of earth appeared from underneath our elder brother, but he easily dodged it by jumping high into the air. Exactly where we wanted him, I spun the Blade in my right hand before hurling it at him. But although it would normally have hit my intended target, it soared past his head, missing him.

"Your forget, dear brother and sister, that not only am I a knight for Father's army, I also control the element of… Luck." We froze as he suddenly appeared behind us, whispering the last word into our ears. He swung his sword, but intentionally hit us with the flat side of the blade, throwing us both high into the air. Getting up after hitting the ground with a dull thud, I panted for breath. We had only just started fighting, but I knew that the difference between our abilities were as clear as night and day.

"Luck? We know that. There's this guy in the Organization that you would be good friends with. He controls Time. Luck and Time… a pretty good combination, huh, Prince Akihiko…Nii-san."

"Sad to say, we don't give up that easily just because we're reminded of what your element is." Ray picked his hammer up again, which had dropped earlier on, and I summoned two new Blades.

Brother growled. He was going to turn serious. "It won't be like last time where you managed to escape. No matter how many times you escape, the result will still remain the same. It doesn't matter where you run, or where you hide, I will hunt you down until you agree to return home with me. Either that, or I dispose of you by force. I will now ask you once more: will you return home quietly with me?"

"No. No matter how many times you ask us, the result will still remain the same. No, we won't return home. Over our dead body!" my twin and I said together. Now it was time for US to get serious. It was very rarely that we honestly did, but when we did…

"…Very well. I shall grant you your wishes. I believe that you just said 'over our dead body'…?"

The first attack came quickly and we only just managed to block it in time. The next one came immediately after that, but it was directed more towards my brother than me. "He's planning to take one of us out first before the other," I realized. Being our brother, he must have known long ago that we disliked fighting without the other. If one of us went down, the other would surely lose the will to fight.

However, my guess was that he never realized how strong we were when we decided to stop messing around. Like now. Add in teamwork, and we could easily win. Our brother was too occupied battling Ray right now, and he would most likely forget about me if I did not do any rash moves. If we timed a surprise attack correctly, the battle would be ours. Ray was blocking all the attacks against him with relative ease, striking back occasionally, but our brother's attacks were relentless. Ray couldn't go on like that forever.

Gathering up energy for an attack, I kept on the lookout for an opening to attack. I had an attack planned out, and my twin knew what to do too. Once I had enough power, I rushed forward behind our elder brother and jumped. Raising my hands, I released the energy, forming a round psychic barrier around him. Landing on top of the barrier, I nodded to Ray. He immediately opened up a dark portal and I leapt off. We could just push the barrier and our brother inside into the portal back to our own world, but that would not be enough. If we did that, our father back at the palace would just send our brother out after us again, like he had done for the past few times. The only way to prevent that would be to prove that we were too strong to be defeated and brought back. And that was to win the battle.

Now was the best opportunity for that. On all our previous battles, we had just found the best opportunity to escape until we were tracked down again. But now, we were just an inch away from winning.

I raised my weapon high, then brought it down, allowing it to pass through the psychic barrier, and with enough force to pierce through our brother's armor. It stabbed into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. I let go of my Blade, leaving it embedded in his shoulder.

"We won, Akihiko-nii-san. Now give up. Tell Father that no matter how many people he sends after us, we're not going back," Ray said.

"Y… You would injure your own brother?! Is your Organization more important than your own country?!"

"Hmmm…" I said with mock thoughtfulness and smiled. "Funny, I don't ever remember you complaining whenever YOU injured us. And you seem to be forgetting one important thing. As members of Organization XIII, we're Nobodies. You've been fighting them for years. Plus you know that it's a serious crime to turn into a Nobody. So, I wonder why you've suddenly forgotten the fact that we can't feel emotions? I guess it seemed fun to just stab you." I shrugged. "You know what? Never mind." Kicking the barrier with all the strength I had, and Ray punching it, it rolled into the dark portal and disappeared.

I yawned and stretched. "Man, that was a pretty serious fight, but we did it! And the best part is that hopefully, we won't be having anymore of this rubbish. Dad and Bro can go live their lives happily back in the land of the mages. It's fine with me if I'm not part of it."

Ray gave me a high-five. "Yup. No one even bothers about us back home anyway. Let's go back to the Castle."

Turning around, someone stood in our path. Axel.

"You saw everything?"

"Something like that."

We walked past him. "Then now you know that we aren't as simple as we seem. A prince and a princess as Nobodies and in the Organization, huh? Normally, that would be such a laugh, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Is it okay? The chapter I mean. The next chapter will be sorta flashbacks on their past, so if you're confused over certain events in here (like why they say they are hated), then you can count on your questions being answered in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get any reviews for the 6th chapter! And I had like 15 readers. That's kinda sad. It's like my story ain't worth reviewing. 3 reviews how hard is that to ask for? -puppy dog eyes- And I need ideas for the ninth chapter. I seriously don't have any ideas at all. It can be funny, or it can be serious, but ALL ARE WELCOME! So please contribute your ideas!


	8. 08 The Past and the Future

Ai: Ahh... Sorrry it took more than a week to post this chapter this time round. It was sorta cuz my cousin's in the hospital and all, and we visited her a lot, so yeah. Sorry about it, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, bacause if I did, I would be giving lessons on how ZEXION DOES NOT LOOK A SINGLE BIT LIKE SORA!!! Can you believe my mom thinks Zexion IS Sora?! How insulting. ...Okay, I AM giving lessons to her on that, but I still equals no own. Maybe I do in my dreams though.

_

* * *

_

Turning around, someone stood in our path. Axel.

_"You saw everything?"_

_"Something like that."_

_We walked past him. "Then now you know that we aren't as simple as we seem. A prince and a princess as Nobodies and in the Organization, huh? Normally, that would be such a laugh, wouldn't it?"_

-10 years before the start of story, past-

Queen Amethyst was almost hysterical. "Isn't there any way at all to cure them?"

The most-respected mage of the palace shook her head sadly. She had short blonde hair and was dressed in a white long flowing robe. Specializing in healing, the fact that she could not cure someone meant that it was serious. "I am sorry, my Queen, but this is no ordinary sickness or curse. It is a special curse, and I cannot think of anyone who would cast such a powerful, ancient one except someone who desperately wanted to kill someone else. This curse drains on the victim's health, but cannot be detected even by experts until it has progressed to the final stage, such as now."

"There is no way at all?"

"There is just one, but-" the healer started to say, until she was cut off by Queen Amethyst.

"Please, just say it. I am willing to do anything as long as it means that they will be saved."

The woman hesitated, but finally said, "It will require the blood of the person closest to them. The curse will be transferred to that person, and this time, the curse cannot be transferred again. After a few days, the person will die due to the curse. The blood that is required is yours, my Queen."

"I will only have to give them my blood, and they will be cured?"

"Yes. Do you still wish to proceed, my Queen?"

"I will do it with no regrets." Queen Amethyst looked at the two young children lying asleep on the nearby bed, holding each other's hand. Both had rust-colored hair with different colored stripes running down the sides of their hair. The boy had green colored stripes while the girl had purple ones. "Except that I won't be able to watch the two of you grow up… Ray and Claire."

-5 years later, past-

A young girl of about seven years of age ran through the palace of the world of mages, dragging a young boy of the same age as her- her twin- behind her. The girl had long reddish brown hair with two long purple streaks running down the side of it. Her hair was pulled into two loose ponytails, each put through a shiny silver ring. Dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a blue miniskirt, accompanied with a pair of long white socks and black shoes, perhaps the most striking thing about her would be her different colored eyes, with her left eye green and her right purple, and the green metallic chokers on her neck, wrists and ankles, the ones on her ankles over her socks. The boy, on the other hand, although he had hair of the same color as his sister, the streaks in his hair were bright green. Although his hair could be described as messy, it was also slightly spiky. He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts slightly above his knee, complete with black shoes and socks. A long beige coat he left unbuttoned and was also wearing flapped behind him. Like his sister, he had different colored eyes, except that his left was purple and his right was green, and that he had chokers as well, but they were purple.

They seemed to be running from someone or something, and they turned to look behind them once in a while.

"Get back here, you brats!" someone yelled. The girl stopped running, then turned around and stuck her tongue out before continuing to run again. The person chasing them grew angrier. "I said, get back here, or else-" However, he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because some sort of a deep, dark pit opened below his feet and he plunged in before he could react. The twins stopped running, walked back to where the pit was and peered in. The boy was looking smugly at the man who had obviously fallen into their trap while his sister was jumping up and down, slapping her leg in hysterical laughter.

"Or else what?" the boy asked. "Hey, Claire, time to go. We've got him stuck in a pit AND made a hole in the castle, so we're done here."

Claire saluted. "Aye aye, Ray!" she said cheerily and promptly left with her brother, leaving the man screaming in the pit.

They made their way through the castle slowly, heading for their room. Passing the throne room, they were called into the room by a soldier guarding it. A man dressed in a long robe and with a large crown on his head was seated upon the throne, and he had a boy of about fifteen years of age standing beside him. The boy had a sharp silver sword strapped to his side, and both males had short brown hair. They appeared to be conversing about something, but stopped immediately when Ray and Claire entered.

"Umm, heya," Claire said, not flinching from the cold stares she was being given, clearly used to it. Her brother was more polite.

"Did you call for us, Father, Akihiko-nii-san?"

Their father, the King, nodded stiffly. "I have a report from your brother. A very grave one. Of late, many of these… Heartless and Nobodies have been spotted around our world, despite all our efforts against them. It is a major crime not to do anything against them if you encounter them. According to Akihiko, he saw the both of you actually seeming to be communicating amicably with a Nobody yesterday. Now, tell me, is this true?"

More of an accusation than a question, both twins were taken aback. "It isn't! We've done absolutely nothing of the sort. In fact, we didn't even encounter…"

"Enough!" the king roared. "Are you telling me that your brother is a liar?!"

Ray crossed his arms across his chest. "Why, yes."

The king turned red with anger. In mere seconds, several soldiers had their weapons pointed at the twins. "How dare you speak to his Majesty in that tone!" one shouted.

The king, not even calling his soldiers off his children, growled, "I expected no less from the children who caused the death of my wife, the wonderful Queen of this land. She assisted me in ruling this world splendidly, and she was kind and gentle, loved by all. However, thanks to the two of you, she is now dead. It is your fault. For seven years I have tolerated your presence and brought the citizens great grief upon seeing the killers of their beloved Queen alive and well, but no more. Seize them! They shall be executed for leaguing themselves with the accursed Heartlesses and Nobodies who have been plaguing our land."

Several dozen more soldiers burst into the throne room, each brandishing weapons. Claire gulped. "…This is not good."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No problem, bro. Pity about the fact that the two people you are attempting to execute without reason are your children, pops." Then, she did something no one in the room had anticipated. She shrugged, saying, " And also pity about the fact that we most certainly feel like sticking around to see our heads separated from our bodies. We're outta here." Grabbing her brother by the hand, she teleported out with Ray. There was a huge uproar in the room.

"Find them! Find them!" the king ordered. "They are now wanted criminals! I do not care whether you bring them back…dead or alive!!"

-Few months before the start of story, past-

Ray and Claire panted, winded.

"They're growing smarter. Now, that's rare. Even jumping worlds can't hold them off for long," Ray said putting away his weapon, a large hammer. Now, several years older, not only had they learnt how to summon their own individual weapons and make better use of their elements, they had taught themselves basic combat skills and had proven to be good in battles, evidenced by the fact that they had managed to evade capture for roughly five years. With the competence of the army from their world of the mages, this was no mean feat, even for a strong and experienced fighter. But now, having escaped to Hollow Bastion, they were at a loss of what to do.

His sister nodded, her weapons vanishing with a burst of light. "We can't jump to another world until a few weeks later, so we'll have to find a temporary place to stay for now."

"Still, you have to wonder why they're even bothering to capture us. They're much happier without us anyway."

"You forget, you forget. We shall be 'executed for leaguing themselves with the accursed Heartlesses and Nobodies and blah blah blah'. Sound familiar to you? I believe the Captain of the group sent to attack us just now yelled something like 'Death to the traitors!', or something like that. Aw, puh-lease. If we really were sided with them, I wonder why we still have to fend them off on a daily basis."

"The Heartless and the Nobodies?" a female voice behind them said. "I have an offer for you."

Spinning around quickly, Ray and Claire saw a tall young woman in a long blue dress. She had a dark blue piece of cloth on her head that made it impossible to see her facial features.

"Do not worry, I have come in peace. Please, call me Meya. I hear that you know about the Heartless and Nobodies. I have decided to strike a deal with you. Have you heard of Organization XIII?"

Ray nodded. "The leader of the Nobodies," his sister said.

"Good, good!" The strange woman said. "I have something against them, and would require your help."

Claire snorted. "Sorry, but we're not killers for hire. Do your revenge yourself. It's much sweeter that way."

"No, no. It is not revenge I want, but something else. If you agree to listen to me, I shall tell you what it is later. Now, here is my offer. I shall take the both of you in, and train you for a few months. I will also keep your pursuers away while you are with me. When your training is complete, I shall use the my control over darkness to turn the both of you into Nobodies. Then, you will help me with my plan. Consider it as a mission. Do you want to take me up on my offer?"

There was no hesitation at all in deciding. "Well, we're already thought to be siding with the Heartless and Nobodies anyway. Becoming a Nobody isn't gonna make our dad say, " Oops, we were mistaken, they weren't allied with the Nobodies after all," and call the soldiers off our backs.

"Please feel free to ignore her. To simplify what she said, we're in."

******

That was how we came to be in Organization XIII. Come to think of it, that was probably the biggest turning point in our lives.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, and this chapter ends the series of serious chapters until I say so. Don't worry, there'll still be more. A lot more.

Mega thanks to Din's Daughter for contributing her wonderful, wonderful idea and for being my most active reviewer! Round of applause! =D Here's TWO cookies for you! The next chapter shall be based on her idea! So look out for it!

Please continue to review, to all readers out there! And do contribute your idea! All suggestions are welcomed and VERY much appreciated!

* * *


	9. 09 Monsters Attack!

Ai: Hehe... I took such a long time to post a new chapter this time. SORRY! -prepares to get killed- School's crazy, what's with me failing tests left, right and center. Umm, anyways... This chapter is for Din's Daughter, who contributed her idea for it! Without her, this chapter wouldn't have been possible! So... ENJOY! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Organization XIII would be the GOOD GUYS! =D That would be awesome!

* * *

"Hmmm?" I looked up from my doodle. "A new mission? Agaiiiiin? Sigh… Where to?"

"Halloween Town. We're supposed to leave right away."

******

We stepped out of our portal and into a… graveyard of some sorts. The tombstones were HUGE! If I were in an anime, this would be the part where my eyes turned into two big circles.

"Hey, Cal."

I looked at my brother. Another transforming world?! But at least, this time we still maintained our human appearance, unlike the last time. Dressed completely in black, Ray had on something that looked like an Organization cloak, except that it was shorter, only reaching down to slightly below his knees, and that it had no sleeves, ending at his shoulders. It was zipped up only partially, so his pants were clearly visible. Umm, yes, pants. His cloak still had a hood, but it also had a two long strings floating behind him. No idea what the strings are for. His hair still remained the same, but it had a slightly darker shade compared to his regular hair color. He also had tiny fangs on, and for some reason, lots of Gothic-looking makeup on. Especially under his eyes. Throw in plain black shoes, and his look was complete. As for me, I wore the same cloak as he did, but I sported a pair of shorts and boots which started right where my shorts ended. Oh, and did I mention that we both had gloves? Well, I did now. My hair was longer with a skull-shaped clip in it and for some reason, I had hair covering my left eye. I probably had the same fangs and makeup as well.

"Well, well. In the Halloween mood, now are we. I guess it's fitting, considering that we're in HALLOWEEN TOWN."

Ray nodded just as something suddenly tapped me on the shoulder from behind.

-Somewhere else, in a different world-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Yah, yah, ah, ah, ah…"

Sora stopped walking and looked at the sky curiously. "Hey, guys? Did any of you just hear something? It sounded like a girl just screamed."

"Gawrsh, Sora, I'll bet you just imagined it."

"Hmmm, maybe. Still, I definitely heard something."

-Back in Halloween Town-

I slapped my hands over my mouth, panting from the sheer embarrassment of it all. I couldn't believe I had actually screamed, and probably loud enough for the next two neighboring worlds to hear, to boot. It wasn't that I was afraid of ghosts or anything, but c'mon, SOMETHING goes up to you and taps you on the shoulder suddenly. Freaked out much? Don't deny it. I know you would react even worse than how I did.

"Man, that was loud."

"Senpai!" Ray said, annoyed.

I turned my head to look at whoever was behind me. It turned out to be Xigbar. His outfit looked more like his Organization cloak, unlike ours', but with a few differences, but my eyes were drawn more to the…

"Senpai. What. Happened. To. Your. Eye," I said slowly, emphasizing my words, thoroughly creeped out. In the place of his right eye was a HOLE. An uncovered one.

"I wear an eye patch for a reason."

"So big if I were to remove your eye patch, I would see a hole like now?"

"Maybe."

"'Maybe' meaning 'yes'?"

"No."

"Huuuuuh?" Ray and I both said together. Okay, so now I was really confused. Befuddled. Whatever you want to call it.

"Urgh…" Ray scratched the back of his head. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you."

"Yeah. But enough of that. Here." Xigbar shoved something into Ray's hands. "Take this. I'm kinda beat, so I'm off now." Then he disappeared into a portal.

"…Right. Say, bro, what's that he gave you?" My brother was already looking at it.

"A piece of paper. Wait, it's got words written on it." He read, " 'Collect hearts. Literally. You see a heart, you collect it. Do it for about two hours. Then you're done.' …What's this?"

A pale pink heart floated above our heads.

" …'Collect hearts. Literally...'" I paused. "HEART MINE!" I yelled and snatched it from the air. The heart was surrounded by wisps of darkness before it faded and vanished from my hands.

There was a long silence.

I looked at my hands. "I didn't do that, honest. Was that supposed to happen?"

"I think so…" said Ray, but he didn't sound all that certain. "There seems to be some kinda little doodle here of a heart surrounded by darkness, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Gimme that." I snatched the paper away from him. Then I knew what he meant. To put it simply, a one-year-old could draw better than… what I saw. And one-year-olds can't hold pens. At least, I don't believe they can. But, COME ON, is it really that hard to draw a simple heart, then, I dunno, shade it black or something? Looking up, I said, "I was under the impression that Xigbar-senpai was, like, waaaaaaaaaaaaay over the age limit for doodling, for a start. Okay, whatever, 'bout time we actually get down to doing our mission."

"No, wait, hold up." Ray looked over my shoulder. "There's a tiny scribble here. 'P/S: Look out for the anorexic skeleton in a suit.' …What? What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a loud bang and lots of smoke suddenly appeared in front of us. "Magnificent! Wondrous! I heard a scream! That was a wonderful scream," the smoke said.

…Wait. The SMOKE said?!

Then said smoke cleared and someone appeared. "Hi there! I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King! Welcome to Halloween Town!"

"By gum," I said, "anorexic skeleton in a suit spotted. Hi, Mr. Jack Skellington. Are you anorexic?"

Ray slapped a hand over my mouth. "You didn't hear anything. So, umm, hi."

"No, you heard something. But I have a question. Mr. Jack Skellington, I would like to ask you why you have over a thousand clones of yourself."

"What? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand." Jack sounded confused. I decided to explain.

I summoned a single Wright Knight a short distance away and dragged it over by one arm. "You know, look. You look so similar. Extremely thin. Tall." The Wright Knights were slightly taller than us, all right?! I know we're short. Don't rub it in. "So... Therefore I conclude that all the Wright Knights are your clones."

"The Heartless! They don't attack you?" Jack scratched his head with a bony finger. About the bony finger part, literally.

"Well, yeah," I said, ignoring my twin's gestures for me to stop talking. I spun the Wright Knight around, then pulled one of it's arms. "See? They don't. We're on good terms with each other. The Heartless obey whoever is stronger, so they obey… OOF!" Ray had apparently given up on waving his hands about and decided to tackle me to the ground.

"Hood on," he said quickly, using one hand to pull my hood roughly over my head and using his other hand to put his own hood on. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position. "You didn't see us, okay?!" he told Jack.

"But…"

"You didn't see us!" Then Ray was off, dragging me along with him.

******

I was being strangled by Ray. An interesting death. Being strangled to death by my own twin brother. I admit I had never once thought that I would die this way. But by some strange miracle, my brother decided I had been strangled enough and released me. Surprised, I fell over backwards and crashed to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my throat, gasping for breath. Note to self: try not to get strangled by Ray ever again by any circumstances whatsoever. He has a strong grip.

Ray was glowering at me. I put on my best apologetic face. "So, umm…" I coughed, but tried to make it sound as pathetic as possible. "What next?"

"What's next is that we get down to collecting hearts for our mission, that's what!"

CLANK.

"Do you hear something?"

CLANK.

"I do, but stop changing the subject!"

CLANK.

"Why do I get the feeling… Gimme the paper."

"What?"

"Gimme the paper!" I repeated. "I knew it. There's another sentence under the P/S. 'P/S/S: Try to avoid the mad scientist's crazy experiments.' I understand this sentence even less. 'Mad scientist'? Does he mean Vexen-senpai? But he's not here now, is he?"

CLANK. Something behind us roared. A roar like it wanted to rip us limb from limb. We jumped violently and turned around. I guess it could be said that it was lucky we didn't faint from the pure shock and horror of it all. IT looked like a wolf and a bird fused together, with a few other unidentified animal parts as well. I emphasize the 'it'. On one of it's arms it had 'EXPERIMENT 4318946' stamped on.

I have NO idea how it could make clanking sounds, but I didn't plan on sticking around to find out. "What… The… Heck." That was the only thing we said before our feet hit the pavement at a rate of fifty hits per second. More clanking sounds than one could already be heard far off in the distance.

"I hate that doc'. Halloween Town is already Halloween-ey enough without having to make it even more so."

"I'm more bothered about something else. As much as I thank him for warning us about Jack AND the experiments, I have to wonder why Xigbar-senpai didn't warn us about them earlier!!! And he didn't even mention that the experiments were mobile and dangerous!!!" Ray screamed with anger.

"Less talking and more running will do you more good this time, trust me. And that's coming from me."

******

The very exact moment we were out of Halloween Town and in the Castle That Never Was, Ray and I allowed ourselves to drop to the ground. It just so happened that Axel and Roxas were in the same room eating ice-cream.

Axel poked me on the head. "I heard about your mission," he said. "So how many hearts did you collect?"

I had just enough energy for one sentence, and I decided that it would not be wasted on answering Axel. "SENPAI, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled loud enough for Xigbar to hear wherever he was in the castle.

"You collected 'senpai, I hate you' number of hearts? But none of us here even have hearts."

"We collected one."

"The Superior isn't likely to forgive you for collecting only one for the entire mission. He's probably going to kill you."

"Yeah, well, he can kill Xigbar-senpai first," I snapped.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So did you like it? If you did, then please review! And please do contribute your ideas! If you contribute your wonderfully wonderful ideas, you get a chapter dedicated to you, as well as yummilicious cookies!

April's Fool's Day is coming up soon, so please contribute your ideas for pranks against the Organization XIII! As usual, all ideas are accepted, so don't worry!


	10. 10 April Fool's!

Ai: An April Fool's Day chapter! It's full of pranks that my friend and I spent an hour thinking up of, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Riku would be the main character. Awesome.

* * *

Time to do this again, and this time even better. Guess what? It's April Fool's Day! And April Fool's Day means pranks, pranks… and more pranks!

"Okay, Ray, I've got big plans today. Grand ones. Even better than the previous time's. And this time, we're not gonna screw up on even one prank. Got it, assistant?" We were crouched down behind a wall, hidden from anyone who might walk past, discussing how to go about pranking everyone else.

"Umm, yeah. Let's not waste anymore time if you're absolutely certain about this. If we dally any longer, we're gonna get caught installing our traps."

"Xemnas first? He's the easiest one on the list."

"He's not in his office and I have no idea where he is right now."

I scowled. "Fine, we'll skip him first and go on to the next. Onwards to the shooting range!"

******

I poked my head out of the dark portal cautiously, in case Xigbar was around. According to my plans, he wouldn't be, but it was just to be safe. He wasn't. As expected. Great! I hopped out and Ray followed me.

"Okay, Xigbar-senpai trains with moving targets. We know that. But I'll bet he can't shoot targets that move at the speed of light. So the plan is to modify the program to make all the targets crazily fast. Get out the computer."

Ray materialized a small laptop and plugged it into the speed control machine.

I grinned evilly. "Right. Time to hack." The program was protected by a password, but after randomly tapping a few keys…

"PASSWORD CORRECT," an electronic voice rang out.

I gave my brother a thumbs up as his mouth fell open. "Just change this, and…" I mumbled to myself. "Enter!"

Multiple images of the targets appeared. Apparently, they were moving so fast that we couldn't see them moving at all, only the images they left behind. I turned the program off and the targets stopped moving, the images disappearing as well.

"Prank Two complete? Seeing as Target One isn't anywhere to be found."

"Prank Two complete," I affirmed, " seeing as Target One isn't anywhere to be found."

******

"Prank Three involves an Install-and-Run. Xaldin-senpai controls wind. He wants wind, I say we give him wind," I said, struggling to carry a huge fan more than three times my size, with Ray helping me. When it was right where I wanted it to be, we dropped it to the ground with a loud bang. To be honest, I found it strange why no one had heard the noise and came to catch us red-handed. Hmm… Not that I'm complaining.

"You know what?" Ray panted and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"What?" "I was originally going to suggest installing more fans, but after carrying this, I've changed my mind. I'd say one is more than enough."

I opened a portal and Ray looked at me, puzzled. "Aren't we gonna switch the fan on?"

"We dive in first. Do you REALLY want to stick around the find out how powerful that fan is?"

Ray gulped.

I stretched my hand out and a pale purple light enveloped the 'ON" button.

"Count of three. One… Ah, who cares. THREE!" I yelled and we both dived into the portal just as I pressed the button using my psychic abilities and a tornado started.

******

"Prank Four is good. I like Prank Four."

"Lab's here."

Y'wanna know what I mean by 'good'? Of course you do.

I picked up a large empty flask. Then I went around pouring every single chemical I saw into it. The contents of the flask began boiling.

"Ouch. Do something quick. My hand is burning. And I'm wearing gloves, mind you."

"Okay, okay! What do you expect me to do?! And stop speaking so tonelessly."

"Freeze it, what are you waiting for."

"I said, stop speaking like that," Ray snapped, but he used a Blizzard element to cool my hand. When I felt that it was no longer boiling, I placed the flask on the table and looked at the hand I had used to hold it. My glove now had huge amounts of what looked like black soot on it.

"Look what you did. Because you took so long to cool my hand, my glove is now dirty."

"I told you…" Ray started to say angrily but cut off as the flask started vibrating violently. "…Forget what I told you. Run!!!"

We made it out of the lab in time, but that didn't stop the flask from exploding with a force enough to put a volcano to shame. I still find it unbelievable how the Castle actually withstood the explosion. All that happened was that a few cracks in the wall appeared. And please note that I wasn't exaggerating about the force of the explosion. …Nah, actually, you know what I find the most unbelievable? It's that no one even came running to see what the equivalent of the second big bang was caused by.

******

Prank Five would be soooooo easy. It was almost laughable. Uhh… Okay, it IS laughable. All it involved was glue. Lot's of super-strong glue, but still glue. Break and enter, than put layer upon layer of extra-strong cement glue on the edge of Lexeaus-senpai's tomahawk. Seriously, I would have liked to see the results the next time he whacked someone with it. Laughing so hard that I could barely stand, thanks to the mental image of how said result would look like, we fled.

******

"Prank Six… Prank Six… Here we are."

I threw open the library door and walked in.

"Assistant! Where're you?" I said, ignoring the fact that Ray was right beside me.

"…"

"ASSIIIIIIIISTANT!!"

"…Heeeeeere."

"For Prank Six, we are officially thieves. Nah, scratch that. We're not thieves, since we're merely hiding the books. NOW GET CRACKIN'!"

"What?" Ray asked confusedly.

"You know what to do!"

"No, I darn well don't!"

"And you call yourself my assistant?! Open a portal to an empty room or something and throw every single book in this library into it, you foolish, foolish assistant!!"

"YOU'RE the one who started calling me your assistant!" Ray retorted angrily, but he began throwing books into a portal by the armloads.

******

"What about Prank Seven?" Ray asked me as we stepped out of a portal and into Axel's room.

"We'll skip it first and go on to Eight." I replied calmly as I pushed open the door. Time to split duties. I'll do the 'bucket over the door' trap, while you'll install the sprinklers. Operation begin!" Materializing a chair, I clambered onto it and set a newly-materialized bucket over the door until it was at an angle I was satisfied with. Phase one done. Phase two was to use a water element to fill the bucket with water.

"Bllrghgah!"

I looked over my shoulder and was about to hop off the chair but stopped myself in time. More accurately, managed to levitate myself with psychic in time. The room was now full with water at about ankle-height, and the water level was still most certainly rising.

"Ray-nii!" I yelled. "Turn the sprinklers off, man! Are you trying to drown yourself?!"

There was a squeak and the water level stopped rising.

"I never cease to be amazed by your ability of understating," Ray said amidst lots of coughing. "That is not a sprinkler, that is a freaking FOUNTAIN!!!"

I ignored him and busied myself with tying one end of a length of rope to the tap of the sprinkler and the other end to the handle of the doorknob. That way, the trap would be activated only when Axel opened the door.

The next thing to do was to drain off all the water, of course. We couldn't possibly let Axel have any idea of what was going to befall him.

******

"Demyx-senpai should stop making water clones in his room. Here's a good way to teach him that." I did the finishing touches to the drainage systems I had decided to install all over his room, then stepped back to let my now dry twin check them. All seemed to be perfect, so we portalled out.

******

"Skip Ten?"

"Skip Ten."

"Even so, mind reminding me why Prank Eleven involves REDECORATION?"

"Marluxia-senpai's room is too pink, get what I mean? Of course you do. Now start painting before I decide to paint YOU!"

By the time we were done… redecorating, as Ray phrased it, Marluxia's room was no longer recognizable. Not the slightest bit. Any random stranger you asked would have said that there was absolutely no way the room with black walls and goth-like decorations and furniture could possibly have once been so pink you would have gone blind just taking a look at it.

******

I had temporarily replaced my leather gloves for rubber ones. I had no intention of getting electrocuted. I fumbled with the wires connected to the power supply to Larxene's room, then carefully cut them.

Ray was dumbfounded. "What? Knowing you, you would probably have over a thousand other ideas for pranks against Larxene-senpai and all you do is cut off the power supply to her room?!"

"Who are you and what did you do with Ray?!" I said with mock surprise.

"Say what?"

"Is that really my dear twin brother I hear eager to do more pranks?" I removed my rubber gloves and threw them over my shoulder, then put on my Organization ones again. "Just kiddin'. She's probably not gonna fall for the insulating trick again, and I think it's best not to get on her bad side. I dunno about you, but I think twelve is a pretty young age to die."

******

I closed my eyes and focused my energy, searching for the whereabouts of Saix. Then I found him. Opening a portal through the floor, the exit right over where Saix was, I turned to my right where there was a huge pile of stuffed hearts I had materialized, but each was torn and you could see the stuffing poking out in more places than one. Grabbing about a dozen of them, I tossed them into the portal and reached for a dozen more. I giggled silently as I heard growls. To Saix-senpai, it must've looked like it was raining spoilt hearts. I closed the portal quickly, despite the fact that there were still about twenty more stuffed hearts beside me, just in case Saix decided to look up and see my portal.

As though he had been waiting for me to do that, Ray ran up and poked me hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" I complained. "Anyways, where were you?"

"You didn't look like you needed me around, so I went to accomplish Prank Thirteen," Ray replied nonchalantly.

"You went to swap the labels on the salt and sugar containers?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's consider that Prank Seven and Thirteen done!"

******

A bead of sweat rolled down my face. Despite having done this trick several times, it required concentration, or you would be exposed quickly. I slid my pre-prepared card from under my coat sleeve and into my palm, then reached forward and drew a card, careful not to let anyone else suspect what I was doing. Once the card, no, cards, were in my hand, I covered the card I had just drawn with another card.

Then we both played our hands.

There was a pause.

"CHEAT, I SAY, CHEAT!" I yelled loudly and pointed at Luxord. We had both played an Ace of Spades at the same time. Which would obviously be impossible. Usually, at least. What if I told you I had cheated?

"Wha-" Luxord-senpai began, but I quickly cut him off.

"I always knew that you were a cheater!" I continued. "That's such a dirty trick. I'm outta here." Jumping up from my place, I pretended to storm off, leaving Luxord bewildered.

"How DID you know what card to cheat with?" Ray asked me once we were well out of earshot.

"Psychic, my friend, psychic. I could do fortune telling for you, if you'd like," I grinned.

"Hey! Ain't that Xemnas?"

"Heeeeey… You're right! Might as well end the day of pranking with Prank One?"

"Uhh… Sure?"

I grabbed my brother by the hand and dragged him over to where Xemnas was. Standing in his path so that he could not proceed any further until he had heard what it was we had to say, Ray spoke.

"Eh, Superior? Calix sorta has something important to say to you."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"In my dream last night, I saw that Kingdom Hearts was going to fall and crash into the Castle That Never Was."

"WHAT?!"

It was amusing. So amusing that I decided to let him panic for a full five minutes before I added, "We're just kidding. Happy April Fool's Day."

I'm sure that I would still fail to comprehend why Xemnas' anger towards us for tricking him was even more than all the other members' combined together up until the day of my death.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry if it was kinda messy, 'cuz I really have to rush it in order to type it out in two days before my brother comes home from school.

So, the usual plea. REVIEW, PLEASE! The review button wants some love! It's telling me that it doesn't think it's loved enough! So make a button and a girl happy, will ya? And if you review, the girl will, in turn, make you happy with lotsa lotsa yummy cookies! So review! You know you want to!


	11. 11 Capture

Ai: Ahh.. T_T I'm so sorry that I took so long to post up a new chapter! Call it a lack of inspiration. T_T I only got this idea from my friend when she commented that royalties are always getting forced into marriages and never resisting. ...I REALLY hate writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Zexion would have died the way he did in the CoM manga. Lame death as it is, I found it much better than his really sad one in Re:CoM. He got betrayed, you know?!

* * *

_"In my dream last night, I saw that Kingdom Hearts was going to fall and crash into the Castle That Never Was."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_It was amusing. So amusing that I decided to let him panic for a full five minutes before I added, "We're just kidding. Happy April Fool's Day."_

_I'm sure that I would still fail to comprehend why Xemnas' anger towards us for tricking him was even more than all the other members' combined together up until the day of my death._

Clunk.

I turned around. That was weird. I swore I heard something. Hmm… I put a finger to my mouth in thought. Then I grinned and shrugged casually. "Hehe… if there's nothing there, then I must have been imagining it!"

"You're not imagining it."

I stiffened, my thoughts all racing about in my head. He was standing behind me, so I couldn't see him, but I instantly knew who it was. Oh crud. Of all people to meet…?! And how did he even get into the Castle, anyway?!! And didn't we…?! I felt myself being lifted up and slung over a shoulder. I looked down at the back of my capturer. Yup, juuuuuust the person I wanted to see. Just then, something clicked in my head. Wait, this is forced capture! This isn't the time for this!!

"AAAACCCCK!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!! NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

******

3rd Person POV

"Jeez, where's Calix when you need her…"

BLAM!!!! The large white door swung open with such a force that it nearly fell off it's hinges. The occupants of the room all jumped. Ray put his leg down and dashed into the room. Apparently he had kicked the door open.

"You, you and you!" he yelled, panting for breath, jabbing a finger at each of the people he had selected. "You're coming with me right now!"

Axel, Demyx and Roxas all sat stunned.

"WHAT?!"

"Ya heard me. I said, you're coming with me right now! No time to waste! Let's go!" the young Nobody ordered, and opened a dark portal. "We're staging a re-capture!!"

"Of…?"

"Calix."

"Wait… you're telling us that she got CAPTURED?!"

"Yeah. By our brother."

******

Calixre's POV

Seriously, I had NO idea how my brother could warp back to my home world just like that, but I didn't like it. I was thrown to the floor roughly, but I managed to hit the floor with my hands first, allowing me to skid. Crouched on all fours, I didn't even have time to get up before someone forced me down and pinned me down from behind. I summoned my Blades, but immediately after that the person managed to attach something onto the metal choker on my neck.

To cut a long story short, I felt my power drain out of me. Also, my Blades suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. "What the-?!" I shouted. "Hey! Heyheyheyheyhey!! What did ya guys do to me, huh?!"

"We've successfully managed to seal all your powers," the guy pinning me down said. He wasn't someone I knew.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!!!!" Well, the dude may have said that, but that didn't stop me from trying. Psychic, dark portals, materialization, even aura-sensing, though fat lot of good sensing auras would have helped me then, I tried the lot. Yeah, and nothing worked. Thiiiis… was bad. No duh. I could always try running away, but I wasn't THAT skilled in physical combat without weapons. Plus, the guy pinning me down was just too damn HEAVY!

"Okay, OKAY! You brought me here for a reason, right?!"

******

"Our kingdom is in a dire financial crisis. We need assistance urgently, and another neighboring kingdom has agreed to provide us with some as long as one of our kingdom's princesses weds their kingdom's only prince. As you are the only princess, I am giving your hand in marriage to Prince Jasper."

Utter shock. What the heck?!! What does my old man think he's doing?!!! First he exiles us, then he sends people out to capture us, and NOW he captures me back all just to MARRY SOME GUY I'VE PROBABLY NEVER EVEN SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE?!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!

"Your Majesty, her highness is so overjoyed that she cannot find the words to speak."

YOU--!! STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!!!

The old geezer sitting on the throne laughed. "But of course!"

I gave up attempting to suppress the urge to kill my father and sprang at him. At least no one had bothered tying me up. Were they REALLY that confident that I couldn't escape?! Sadly, I failed miserably. I had no sooner leapt forwards when my eldest brother grabbed my hood, preventing me from taking another step. I flailed my arms wildly, trying to break free, but eventually gave up. "The first thing I'm gonna do when I get back to The World That Never Was is to ask the Superior to get rid of all the hoods on our coats…" I muttered.

"Wild as ever, my dear sister," Akihiko said softly. I growled.

"Your future husband shall be arriving soon…" There came a knock on the large doors. "Ah, speak of the devil."

A man of about sixteen years old with jet black hair tied into a short ponytail entered the throne room. Of light complexion, his eyes was black as well and he was dressed colorful, puffy, royal garb. He stopped in front of my father and bowed. He then turned to face me.

The clothes gave me the first indication that he was weird, and I wasn't disappointed. "My dear bride-to-be!" he screeched in a ridiculously high-pitched voice and headed straight for me.

My face only had one expression on, and it was a 'what the heck?!' one. If someone you don't know makes a beeline straight for you, what would your first instinct be? Self-defence. It was a little difficult with my brother still holding on to my hood, but I quickly spun sideways and slammed a boot into my 'husband-to-be's' face. And left it there, preventing him from coming any closer. "Get away from me, you freak," I said, still thoroughly creeped out. "And who the blazes are you anyways?!"

"Mmmph-mm-mmm-mph-mm." Okay, I can't hear him. And my dad was shouting at me too. I tch-ed and let my foot touch the ground.

"Don't you remember me?" the WEIRDO whimpered.

"No, and I'm glad I don't remember a wimp like you."

I think the weirdo had a silent emotional breakdown.

"You really don't remember meeeee? I'm Jasperrrrrr… We used to play together when we were young! You and your brother used to dig lots of ditches for me to fall into, and there was one time when you kicked me down the third floor of the castle, and another when you locked me inside the haunted room for an entire day, and…"

I cupped my right fist into my left hand. "Oh, so you're the moron who kept falling for Ray-nii and my traps. And that's not PLAYING, that's BULLYING!!"

"T-The moron?!"

"Yeah." I pointed a finger at Jasper. "That's what we used to call you. Why am I marrying ya, anyways?! Are ya a pedophile?! Go find yourself another adult to marry, moron! I'm a twelve-year-old for Kingdom Hearts' sake! You're so pathetic that the only thing stopping me from killing ya right now is this stupid thing they fixed onto my choker."

Something cold pressed onto my neck. Or what of my neck that was not covered by my choker, at least. I held it. A spear? Primitive, aren't they… They should get themselves better weapons.

"'Kay, look, old man! I never agreed to this ridiculous thing, and I am not planning to agree to this ridiculous thing. And you can't force me to, either." I kicked the guard holding the spear, grabbed it, and quickly used it to hit the side of my brother, causing him to release my hood. I leapt towards the throne and with another jump, managed to jump onto the throne's head. Twirling the spear with my right hand, I held up my left hand straight up.

"Someone will be coming in a while now, so sit tight, everyone! The fun's just getting' started!" I grinned savagely. "Five!" I held all five fingers up, and began counting down. "Four!" I held a finger down. "Three! Two! One! Aaaaaaand… Welcome!!" The large doors burst open, revealing Roxas in the doorway panting with his keyblades out. A wave of hello, then I tossed the spear aside, somersaulted back onto the ground and started sprinting towards the door, dodging all the soldiers' attacks. Reaching it with ease, I turned around quickly to face my surprised father and stuck my tongue out.

"'Hope you didn't forget that I'm a Nobody?" I turned back. "Okay, time to break out!!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here ends Part One of this... uhh... arc. LOOK OUT FOR PART TWO, FOLKS!

Yeah and now the usual plea. READ AND REVIEW!!! You don't want to wait another two months for a new chapter, don't you? I don't want to wait two months before I can type a new chapter, either. SO GET REVIEWIN'!


	12. 12 And We're Going to Break Out

Ai: I'm back! This is the second part of this arc, continuing from the previous chapter. Don't forget to R&R! Oh and by the way, there's a poll up on my profile. It's about the time I'll take to post each new chapter. Please take part in the poll too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I would make sure Atlantica doesn't have any stupid singing. Gawd, the songs made my ears bleed.

* * *

_"'Hope you didn't forget that I'm a Nobody?" I turned back. "Okay, time to break out!!"_

"Come onnnnnn… Break already, you stupid thing…!" I struggled to remove the long metallic necklace-like accessory clipped tightly onto the green metal choker on my neck. No matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't budge. I growled and reached for the short dagger lying next to me, but Roxas grabbed my wrist immediately after I took hold of it. He shook his head.

"Don't use it," he said quietly.

I looked at him in surprise, then grinned. "Aww, I'm not gonna kill myself or anything. I just want to get this thing off me."

"It's not that. Someone's coming."

"Someone, huh…? Wh— ACK!" I asked, but was cut off halfway by someone hugging me. "D-Demyx-senpai… please let go of me… c-can't breathe…" Demyx released me and I fell to the ground, clutching my throat and coughing. I looked up as a shadow fell over me.

"Yo, bro. I knew I could count on you to bail me out. Good to see ya too, Axel-senpai."

******

"Okay… As grateful as I am for rescuing me and all… why'd you bring so many people along," I jabbed my thumb behind my shoulder at the other Nobodies behind me, "huh?"

"I dunno… I just figured that, you know… after what we did to Akihiko-nii-san the last time, I'd have some problems rescuing you all by myself…" his voice gradually quietened till it was barely audible even as a whisper.

I kept silent, not knowing how to reply to what my brother had said. Slowly, I reached out my hand and rested it gently on his head. His eyes widened a little in surprise, but he did not object to my action. "… Thanks… Nii-san…" I said, embarrassed. I was sure I saw Ray's body relax just a fraction in response. He must have been really worried.

"Okay, sorry to break the touching scene, but how long are you guys gonna stay like that?!" Axel's irritated voice suddenly snapped from behind me, causing me to straighten my back in shock. I had completely forgotten our situation! Looks like we needed to be more vigilant.

Ray's purple and green eyes met mine and we both exchanged confident smiles. "You're right," we said at the same time, and I returned my hand to my side. Standing up, we added, "Time to get serious and to stage a breakout!!"

******

The moment I finished explaining why I couldn't use any of my powers at all, my twin brother slapped his palm against my forehead, yes, I repeat, my forehead, not his.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"And here I was counting on your teleportation abilities to get us outta this crazy castle!"

"Excuse me?! Do you maybe think that I WANTED this to happen?!"

"And just to think that a mere moment ago, they were so united…" Demyx sweatdropped.

"Stay outta this!" Ray and I yelled, cowing our poor senpai, and returned to glaring at each other.

"Umm, guys, how about a dark portal?" Roxas cut in.

"You try it," I said sarcastically.

Roxas tried it.

"Nothing's happening…"

"Yeah, precisely. A spell's been cast on the castle to prevent any Heartlesses or Nobodies from entering or exiting with the use of darkness."

"Wait, we entered by using a dark portal, didn't we?"

"And where did we come in from?" Ray asked.

All three of our senpais thought about it.

"The first thing we saw was the main gate," Roxas finally said.

"Yeah, I opened the portal to the outside of the castle. Then we barged in. Point proven."

"So that means…"

"THAT MEANS," I said experatedly, "that we have to get outside of the castle grounds BEFORE we can open a portal, you morons. So get that drilled into ya heads!!"

"The thing is, THIS moron went and got her psychic abilities sealed up, and without them, we can't teleport out of here. We'll have to fight our way out by ourselves." Ray pressed a fist against the top of my head, ignoring my squirms. "And don't ask me anything about why we have to FIGHT our way out," he continued, interrupting Demyx, who was just about to open his mouth to say something. "Are you seriously thinking that our old man is going to allow us to just waltz out like that? Then what would have been the point of even kidnapping Calix?! If that was the case, they would have just got down onto their knees to beg for forgiveness and us to return MONTHS ago, dammit!" His eyes burned with a fiery passion but it suddenly dissipated. "Not a bad image," he said thoughtfully, earning sweatdrops from the rest of us.

The sound of many running footsteps from not too far away caused all of us to start. A group of knights, waaaay too many to count burst into the large hallway we were in and pointed all kinds of weapons at us, though most of them were swords. Acting on our reflexes, Ray and I immediately reacted, and moved so that our backs were facing each other. Roxas summoned his Keyblades, and I think Axel and Demyx tried to summon THEIR weapons too, but…

"Raaaaay, Caaaaliiiix, if what you said earlier on IS true…"  
"It is, and so you can't summon your weapons, get used to it."

"Only Roxas-senpai is spared from this because his Keyblades aren't exactly the 'darkest' things in the world."

"WHAT THE-?!!" All our senpais shouted.

"Yeah, so there." I shrugged and put on an expression which said 'there you have it'.

"Silence!" The knight nearest to us roared.

"Wow," I said, voice dripping with sarcarasm. "Nice of them to actually wait for us to finish our conversation." They probably ran out of patience. I paused, as if in contemplation, then yelled back at the knight, "Right back at ya!! If you're here to take us down, then GET ON WITH IT! If you're not, then get the HECK out! Jeez, why was I born in a country literally filled to the brim with whack-jobs?!!" A forceful thumbs-down, then I turned to look at Roxas, in my opinion, the most reliable of the three. "You guys go ahead first. Just trace your steps back all the way until you reach the outside of the castle gates. Ray-nii and I'll take care of this." I shifted my relaxed position to a slightly crouched one which would enable me to spring forwards quickly and easily. Ray followed me.

"You haven't actually got your weapons either, y'know…"

"We'll stay here to help!"

"You did hear me, right…?" I kept my eyes focused on our opponents this time, but my voice became dangerously threatening.

Demyx took a slow step back.

"NOW SCRAM!!"

They fled, leaving my brother, me, and the knights the only ones left in the large area.

"You can still use your magic!" Ray shouted at them, but I wasn't sure if they heard him.

"Whatever. It's been a long time since we've practiced martial arts of any kind. Okay, time to heat things up!!"

Before anyone else even had a chance to react, we both leapt forwards and, my twin mirroring my moves perfectly, used our momentum to land a devastating kick onto the chest of one of the knights, knocking him out almost instantly. Flipping over backwards to land lightly on our feet, we raised our fists in preparation for our next attack.

"No, you're wrong," Ray sighed in disappointment. "These guys aren't even a warm-up exercise."

******

Heaving with all my strength, I tossed the very last person onto the top of the 'human tower' we had made with all the unconscious knights. More than twice my height, it looked pretty impressive.

"Okay, time to meet up with the others," Ray said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This arc will probably end in the next chapter so please wait for it! And as usual... REVIEW! Reviews are LOVE! And go to my profile to vote in my poll too. Poll closes in like a couple of weeks time! (Yeah, it's a very fast-closing poll, I know.)


	13. 13 Guardian of The Psychic

Ai: Heeeeyaaaa, did ya guys miss me? Guess not, seeing as I only had ONE review for the previous chapter. And no one polled either. Do you know how sad that made me? -hurt face- But well! I'm a good person, so how about this! I'll extend the poll to the end of August, and everyone shall be let off if I get a minimum of THREE reviews! And just ONE poll. How does that sound? Much better yeah? So if you want more chapters, tell your friends to read this and review! Spread the word!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, because if I did, Axel wouldn't have a freaking GIRL'S NAME. If you play 358/2 Days, you'll get what I mean. 'Lea'. ...What the heck.

* * *

_Heaving with all my strength, I tossed the very last person onto the top of the 'human tower' we had made with all the unconscious knights. More than twice my height, it looked pretty impressive._

_"Okay, time to meet up with the others," Ray said._

"Yeah," I said, or at least, tried to say, before a cold hand suddenly pressed against the back of my neck and slammed me against the wall. "Ow!" I cried out in pain, not expecting an attack. My brother, alerted by the noise and my yell, whipped around, but could not respond fast enough to completely evade as my attacker abandoned me and sliced at him with a swift and accurate sword strike. Ray only just managed to dodge it, but it left a slight cut on his right cheek. I slid to the ground wincing, while Ray touched his newly-gained wound gingerly, frowning.

"An attack from the back… That's a dirty trick, A. Ki. Hi. Ko. Nii. San," I spat venomously, pronouncing each syllable of my eldest brother's name as if it were a particularly bitter medicine. And it was, in a way. He smirked and swung his long blade at me this time, barely giving me enough time to spring to a foot and leap sideways to evade his attack. A roll allowed me to get back up to my feet, But I was panting. That had been too close. Worse yet, he had missed me on purpose. Ray rejoined my side. But even with him to back me up, I felt a little nervous. Akihiko-nii-san seemed like a completely different person from the last time we had done battle with him. I could sense that this would be a tough fight.

"Father," he began, smiling humorlessly and looking at his sword with a fake interest, "has given up all hope on you twins. He had hoped that marriage would allow you to change your ways and rejoin our peaceful society, Sister, but he has realized that his efforts have been in vain. Therefore, as of now, you two are hereby expelled from our Royal Family, and are the most-wanted criminals of our country."

"Who does he think he's kidding?" I asked with a what-the-HECK-did-he-just-say face. "He's losing his marbles. Oh, wait, he'd already lost them years ago."

"Well, on a positive note, that changes nothing from years ago," Ray said sarcastically. Always the optimistic one, my brother.

"Oh, it does change one thing."

"Yeah, it made him crazier."

"Good try, Claire, but I'm afraid not."

"CALIXRE! Calix, Calix, Calix, Calix!! Now say it ten times over!" I was ignored, obviously. I wasn't really expecting Akihiko to listen to me, though.

"We've just been given the order by none other than Father to hunt the both of you down, no matter the casualties… and kill you."

"…Right."

"Now, we're no longer out to capture you. It's to kill, so be ready."

I looked at Ray, and vice versa. "That still changes nothing, doesn't it?"

"Nothing. Except that out meeting with everyone else is gonna be delayed."

"Then…"

"Then…" Ray materialized weapons for me, two twin daggers, and for himself, a large iron hammer, much like the one he usually used. I took the daggers from him and spun them around in circles in my hands several times to get used to the feeling of using them. Although they weren't the Blades I was familiar with, they felt all right. Holding them by their hilts, with the blades pointing backwards, I slipped into my usual battle stance.

"Let's begin."

******

"Clink." A dagger fell from my left hand and onto the ground. Held by the throat and suspended several feet off the ground, I was surely in a pathetic state, but kept a defiant expression on, refusing to let Akihiko see me in pain. The earlier stab wound was serious and had rendered my entire left arm useless. I couldn't even feel it anymore, much less use it. No surprise there. I had felt the entire blade pierce through the front of my shoulder and emerge from the back, dripping with my blood.

Bleeding all over from wounds, including one from my head which caused the thick red blood to flow into my green colored right eye, forcing me to keep it shut, I was suddenly reminded of the first time Ray and I had went up against the same, though younger, opponent. Barely alive, we had managed to escape, but attempting to do so this time round would be impossible, especially with my psychic abilities sealed up. Ray was lying unconscious with his back against a wall, but I was glad that at the very least, he was not as injured as I was.

Akihiko was wounded too, but I could hardly call them serious injuries. He had improved a lot since his defeat to us. We had difficulties even attempting to scratch him.

"Are you finished?" he asked me, bored, and tightened his already crushing grip on my throat. I gasped for air, but continued glaring at him.

"If that's all you've got, then you're pathetic," I snapped with difficulty. But deep inside me, I knew that I was in an even less position to talk. I just didn't want to admit it.

Akihiko didn't even seem the least bit insulted, much to my disappointment. "Do you know the reason why I chose to wound you in our shoulder?" he asked me.

"Enlighten me, oh great holy sage." Sarcasm, probably one of my most favorite things in the entire universe.

"Because that was where you had wounded me in our previous duel."

I dropped my glare and stared at him. "Wow, I didn't know that you were such a petty person."

"You don't even know half of the things about me, Claire."

"Calix," I corrected irritatedly and aimed a weak kick at him. I didn't really have very much strength right at the moment, anyway. "But true. And seriously, I don't CARE to know. Now go away."

He smiled sadistically. That made my eyes widen. 'First time I'd ever seen him do that. Definitely a baaaaaad sign.

"How would you like it if I directed 'bad luck' towards this choker on your neck?"

I didn't want to say 'I told you so', but I told you so.

That made me drop my cool front for a threatening one. I growled, "Damn you."

"Your psychic element and other abilities are 'contained' by this, right? The same goes for Ray and his earth element. We've already discovered this. That is the reason why we attached the seal to it when you arrived." He fingered the metal chain attached almost playfully. "So, naturally, we know what will happen to you when we destroy this…"

I struggled valiantly against his grip, but the only result was that his grasp tightened even more, this time that I could no longer breathe.

"You'll die, won't you."

I was released, but in that very same second, the cool sensation of metal left my throat as I felt it snap open. I collapsed to the ground, followed swiftly by my choker, which made a small noise as it did so. The darkness closed in on my one open eye, and I blacked out, unable to resist at all.

******

_3rd person POV_

The young knight, now the only conscious person in the entire room, smiled with satisfaction. That had gone better than he had expected. Stepping over the body of his younger sister, he made a step towards her twin.

What he didn't see was the reddish-brown haired girl slowly stagger to her feet.

He was just reaching a pale hand out towards the boy's neck when something silver flew past his fingertips and embedded itself deep into the marbled floors. Stunned, he quickly withdrew his hand and looked at it. A thin blade about half an arm long, but sharp enough to cut diamond, it was thrown with such accuracy that it had harmed neither him nor the boy. He instantly knew who it belonged to.

Impossible! He thought, shocked beyond belief. She's…!

He spun around to see the same girl standing perfectly upright, her arm still in the position it had adopted when throwing the blade she had detached from her weapon, now held in her other hand. She let it drop and it faded into black wisps, then immediately summoned a new one. Putting a hand to her right eye, she pushed the hair covering it to the back of her head coolly, also rubbing off the still-flowing blood, and opened the eye to reveal that it had changed color to a brilliant red.

"Hiya. Missed me?" She grinned.

To his shock, Akihiko watched as all the wounds he had previously inflicted on her stop bleeding and slowly close themselves up. "You are not Claire!" he yelled and drew his sword, which he had sheathed. "Who are you?! Speak!"

"Wow, you noticed," the girl replied. "That's right, I'm not. I'm just borrowing her body for a while. I don't exactly have a name, but my Mistress calls me Rune."

"Mistress…?! Claire?!"

Rune snorted. "Oh, please, don't compare my Mistress to that weak girl. I can't believe she actually allowed herself to lose to the likes of you. I may be a spirit, but don't think that I'm on the same level as her. Mistress merely sealed me up into Claire's, no, Calixre's choker with the order to help her if she ever needed some. She doesn't know about my existence, but I'm fine with that. So here I am. I guess… I have to defeat you, then?"

Dark wisps gathered around Rune's empty hand and started to condense before bursting away to reveal an identical Blade to the one she was currently holding.

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

Without waiting for a reply, she flung her weapons at Akihiko. Surprised, he raised his sword in preparation to parry but they suddenly crossed each other seconds away from their targets and struck him for behind instead before boomeranging back to Rune. Akihiko knees touched the ground and he coughed up some blood. He had not been expecting that. The mysterious girl possessing his sister's body was strong. She had managed to slice through his chest amour to injure him without even taking a step. Still, he kept a firm grip on his sword, refusing to give up just like that. He was sure that the only reason why she had succeeded was due to luck. She would not win. He wouldn't allow it.

With these thoughts, he got up and charged at her, swinging his sword, aiming for her arms to cripple her, but all he managed to hit was a levitating Blade instead, used as a shield. "Spin," Rune muttered and it began to rotate quickly, gaining speed at such a rate that he was not even given enough time to pull back. It was spinning so fast that all it looked like was a large grey orb floating in the air. What came as the biggest shock to Akihiko was, indeed, not the fact that his sword, well-known throughout their entire world as 'the sword capable of slicing through anything at all', started to form cracks down its entire blade before fragmenting and breaking down into fine pieces at the very first contact with Rune's weapon, but instead the sheer difference in strength between the both of them. She had managed to defeat him in less than ten minutes without even moving a single muscle. Akihiko realized that Rune had not been lying. His sister was really nowhere near the level of the person temporarily inhibiting her body.

"I told you, didn't I?" Rune said, snapping the prince out of his train of thoughts. She felt him attempt to conceal the fear beginning to creep over his heart. It was well-concealed, so much that even an extremely sensitive person would not have been able to sense it, but having borrowed Calixre's body, she could also use her abilities. "That I wouldn't go easy on you. 'Going easy on someone'… That phrase doesn't exist in my dictionary."

And I'm going to kill you.

Echoing through his mind, projected mentally through the use of Calixre's telepathic skills, Akihiko was quick to realize that Rune was not lying, once again. She really was going to kill him, no matter the relation he had to her host. Raising her weapon high, she then plunged it down.

******

_Calixre's POV_

It was cold and pitch-dark. The darkness was endless. Strangely enough, I could see myself perfectly well, but not my surroundings. Only blackness.

Where am I?

That was the only thought I had ringing in my head.

Is this my dream?

This doesn't look like any of my dreams. Not even the ones in which I manage to peek glimpses of the future.

No… That's right, I died. So this can't be a dream.

Akihiko-nii-san broke open my choker. So… I can't still be alive. But I'm not depressed at all.

Is this supposed to be Heaven?

I don't like this place. I want to get out. It almost felt like I was a helpless four-year-old again. At that thought, a spark of some sort suddenly appeared in front of me and slowly grew to become a small fire. There were images being reflected in the middle of it. As if it were a television screen, and I was being shown what was currently happening where I had last left off.

I saw my body get up. I was stunned, no doubt.

I saw the battle between my brother and 'myself'.

I saw my brother lose.

All the time, I could hear voices flowing into my head. These… are their voices. The voices of Akihiko, and 'myself'. I could hear every bit of their conversation. I learnt that the reason 'I' was moving was because of Rune, whoever she was.

"And I'm going to kill you."

I widened my eyes. Rune… she's going to kill Akihiko. I watched as a Blade made it's way to Akihiko's chest. It really wasn't, but to me, it seemed as if time had slowed down.

"STOP IT!!!"

I was panting, but also a little surprised at the words that had forced their way out of my mouth. Rune's hand froze.

"Quiet. Stay out of this." It was strange, hearing my own voice speak to me.

"Shut up… No matter how strong you are, this is my body, and you are not going to use it if you're going to kill someone. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I forgive him or anything," I spat viciously, "but I'M going to be the one to kill him one day, and not some spirit borrowing my body. Now… Get out."

******

_3rd person POV_

The ever sharp Blade stabbed into Akihiko's chest, who let out a cry of pain and blacked out almost instantly. He was now losing a lot of blood. Rune pulled it out without even so much as a glance at the unconscious knight.

"I did you a favor. I didn't kill him. I intentionally missed his heart by inches. He'll need major surgery, but you'll be able to have your own sweet revenge against him one day." She licked the blade clean of blood, then slowly walked over to where a purple metallic choker lay and picked it up. Rune slipped it around her neck, then snapped it shut. "I'm going back to sleep now. I hope I won't have to wake up for a while now…"

True enough, the instant she finished her sentence, her eyes closed and her body toppled to the ground, all the previous injuries inflicted on Calixre returning once again. But instead of hitting the solid floor, she collapsed into the arms of her twin.

"I just woke up, but I saw everything too," he mumbled. "So you've finally found out… You were unconscious when Rune was sealed into your choker, so you didn't know anything about it happening, but I wasn't when my 'guardian' was sealed, so I know about his existence."

Ray heaved Calixre to her feet and slung her uninjured arm over his shoulder to support her. He stole a glance at his heavily bleeding brother but the sound of running footsteps far off in the distance made him look straight ahead again and take off running towards the direction of the footsteps, somehow managing to drag his sister along behind him without much of a problem.

"But the fact that Rune's awoken…That means that it's almost time now."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well if you read whatever's up there before the disclaimer, then you know what to do. PFFT, C'MON, WHAT'S STOPPIN' YA?! REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! (coughsorry,beenreadingKatekyoHitmanReborn!latelycough) HOW MANY REVIEWS (and polls) I GET WILL AFFECT HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO POST CHAPTER 14!!

I'M SERIOUS! (Really.)

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL umm... INVADE YOUR HOUSE AND THEN I'LL... -gets kicked in the head by Calix from behind-

Calix: Ignore her. But review or Ray and I'll 'disappear' mysteriously for the umm... next five months.

Ray: We're not joking.


	14. 14 Trust in the Rainbow

Ai: Hey! Okay, I'm glad to say.... TARGET ACHIEVED FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Exeeded, in fact. 3 reviews and 3 polls! Yaaaay~~~! SEE! We CAN achieve 3 reviews per chapter! I see no reason why your mices(? mouses?) are still hovering off the Review Button now, then! Quick, click it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, there'd be more Keyblades!

* * *

Falling… Falling…

I fell from the sky, watching the many clouds with my eyes half-closed, not really taking in the breathtaking sight.

My hair and coat being blown about wildly. My eyes stinging from not blinking for too long. I parted my dry lips to whisper something, but whatever I said was drowned out by the fierce howling of the wind.

The journey seemed endless.

After what seemed like a century, my feet finally touched the ground surprisingly gently. I looked around, noting the several hundred pink petals drifting about, twisting and turning in the cool breeze. A single petal landed on my outstretched hand.

"Sakura…"

The breeze died out for a second, then picked up again, blowing the Sakura petal off my palm and up into the air once more.

"It's pretty…"

A wave of malice or something similar to it, passed through the scenery, shocking me as the bright petals suddenly disappeared from the air and the trees all died, their remaining leaves littering the base of the roots. The grass, similarly, had all withered, turning the scenery which had been so beautiful just a moment ago into a place of which its stench of death was so strong I could hardly even breathe.

I could feel something clutching at my heart and squeezing it tight.

"What… is this…"

But deep inside me, I already knew the answer.

The beautiful plains with the Sakura… that was my peace. My peace was going to die.

And it wouldn't be very long from now.

******

"Shut up!" Axel roared and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Axel-senpai!" Ray shouted.

"Oi, I've had enough of this," Axel continued fiercely. "So I'll just say one thing. You can't survive doing everything by yourself. Sometimes you need to rely on others too. It's all because you refused our help back in your world that both of you ended up like this. Face it, Calix, you're weak. You're strong, but you don't focus on the battle at hand when you're fighting, and you don't realize that your surroundings and even your allies are your weapons too. Instead, you rush straight into your opponent and start attacking mindlessly, which only ends up getting you nearly killed. That's what makes you weak. So if you still consider us your 'senpais', then start relying us more, okay?!" With that, Axel released me.

"…I can't. I want to, but I can't. There's no one I can rely on besides Ray and myself. 'Trust'? Pfft, who needs such a thing?"

"Cal!" Ray tried to stop me from continuing, but I pushed on, ignoring the silent faces of Axel, Demyx and Roxas. "Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you really trust? It's happened to me before. Way too many times to count. That's why I can't trust other people. If I trust them, they'll just betray my trust again. It's pathetic," I spat and turned away, dashing into a dark portal I had quickly opened before anyone had a chance to react.

"I don't need your help, so you can keep it, okay?"

******

I threw myself onto the orange sand and lay down on my back, using my arms folded neatly behind my head as a head rest, careful not to put too much weight on my heavily bandaged left arm. It was lucky that I could still use it, but it felt numb. The glaringly bright blue sky, along with the hundreds of pure white clouds drifting lazily, reminded me heavily of my dream.

"Hmph."

Axel-senpai. I finally woke up after an entire week of being unconscious, and he's already demanding things from me. He didn't know the slightest thing about me, yet he acted as if he did. It pissed me off to no end. 'Relying'? Was he telling me to rely on him? That's almost the same as 'trusting' him, isn't it? 'Trusting' and 'relying'… these words don't exist in my dictionary. Maybe they used to, many years ago, but now they're all sleeping in my memory. Maybe they'll wake up one day. And maybe they won't. But one thing's for sure.

I don't want them to.

I told them, didn't I. If I trust people, I'll just get hurt all again. The only people I can really, honestly, trust, are myself, obviously, and Ray, because he's, in a way, one half of me, and the only other person who hasn't betrayed my trust before.

Mom? She died. In order to help Ray-nii and I. But she just ended up making our lives more miserable. Maybe it would have been better if we had died instead. That way, we wouldn't have had to be hated by everyone in our country and had to go through such a blood-filled life. Actually, I was pretty fine with that. What had really crushed my heart were her last words to us.

'………'

I don't think any young child would have had continued living with such a hopelessly optimistic personality if he had heard that. But I did. Because I managed to convince myself that I had heard Mom wrongly.

That old geezer and Akihiko-nii-san? They used to be really good to us. Akihiko-nii-san used to always be more than happy to play weird games with Ray and I even though he was in midst of training. He could have refused, or told us to play with the servants instead, but he didn't. In fact, sometimes, it was he who skipped training and asked us if we wanted to play instead. The old geezer… We hardly saw him much, but when we did, it was never an unhappy moment. But ever since Mom's death, they suddenly turned really cold towards us. No, they started to hate us. They blamed us for her death. …I can't blame them. But we never asked Mom to help us.

The citizens of our country… they were the ones who caused us both to be like this.

And then, there's that person… Idiot. I trusted him the most, but he went and… I clenched my teeth tightly together at the thought of it. The final moment… how could I possibly forget it? It's burned into my memory. He's the reason I can't trust anyone anymore.

A drop of water suddenly splashed onto my cheek. "Rain…?" The clouds were now slightly grey in color and more water drops were making their way to the ground. I knew that it wasn't safe to stay so close to the ocean when it was raining, and that I should seek shelter in case I caught a cold, but I ignored all of that and remained fixed in my position. The rain became stronger and eventually had me soaked to the skin. I still refused to move. I could somehow sense that the rain would not last for very long. True enough, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had come. I flicked my wet hair out of my face, then returned to using my arm as a head rest.

Rainbow.

The sight of a pale rainbow made me jerk up, memories flashing through my mind, one by one.

'Wow, so the both of you really are a prince and princess?'

''Cos I'm your friend.'

'I won't let you down.'

'So open up, okay?'

'…Yeah! It's a promise!'

A boy just a bit younger than my current age, his slightly long blonde hair tied tightly into a small ponytail at the back of his head. With aquamarine-colored eyes and an infectious grin, his hand was extended to me. It had just finished raining as well, and there was a clear rainbow behind him.

'Just like rainbows, you know? After the storm and the rain, a rainbow always follows. I'll bet that you'll see the rainbow one day! Maybe your lives aren't great right now, but it'll definitely get better! That's for certain!'

******

I returned to the room I had fled from more than an hour ago. Everyone else was still there.

"Calix---" Roxas-senpai tried to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'll trust you," I said, my face set in a scowl. "I don't want to, but I remembered… He often told me to trust people more too."

"He?"

"I'll tell you our past. Then maybe you'll understand why I can't trust people."

"C- Calix, you don't have to! T--- He…" Ray automatically knew who I was talking about.

"He said that you shouldn't keep secrets from people you trust, right?"

"Yes, but…" My twin was still reluctant about letting me recount our past, but when he saw my determined expression he nodded slowly. "…Okay, but if you can't continue, then just stop, got it?"

"Yeah." I turned to face our 'audience'. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Author's Note:

AND HERE CONCLUDES~~~~~ THE STORY!!! Yeah you wish. It's still ongoing. WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER 15 PEOPLES!

Oh wait, so as to encourage more reviews, I'm not gonna post it until I get the same number as/more than the number of reviews I got for the previous chapter (AKA 3 reviews of more). I'm serious, yupyup.

Come on, every writer needs reviews as nourishment!


End file.
